Escape From War
by Sneaks Isobelle Charlotte
Summary: [Also written by Stretch & Bubblegum] A group of NML members go back in time to 1899 to escape the war with Iraq. Do they only escape one war to enter into another? What happens when the girls run into their favorite Newsies?
1. Default Chapter

ESCAPE FROM WAR  
  
Written by Sneaks (Isobelle Charlotte) and Bubblegum. After Chapter Five,  
written by Sneaks and Stretch.  
  
Writers' notes:  
  
Please understand that the characters based from "Newsies" around this story, (Escape From War) do not belong to us, and that they are soul property of (Disney and a trademark of (Disney. We also do not own certain characters of the story, in which case we give full credit to the girls who have loaned us their characters. With creative rights, it is to be understood that when given permission to use characters, we use them the way we see fit, regardless of the views of the owners. Thank you for your understanding.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Isobelle Charlotte (Sneaks) and Bubblegum and Stretch  
  
Writers and authors of Escape From War  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter I:  
The Start of A New Beginning.  
  
"The threat of war is getting to serious," Luna thought to herself as she sat down at her computer. " I know the other girls must feel this way too." She sat there thinking, staring at her e-mail screen, her eyes concentrating on the send button. "If I do this, then I'm giving everyone an opportunity." She glanced around looking at her e-mail she had just finish writing. The news in the background blaring.  
  
" All Americans must be prepared for the war that we are now facing," President Bush's voice was coming through her thoughts. " I do repeat, this is very serious, with the bombing of the Brooklyn Bridge of New York, the Bay Bridge in California, and dozen of other US monuments and structures." Luna stared at her computer screen.  
  
" Just send it before communications goes out," she told herself, leading the mouse and the cursor to the send button. " You have the key to save them." With one swift downward motion on the clicker of the mouse, the e- mail was sent. She sat there, staring at her computer, the little notice box reading: Message Sent, flashed upon the screen. She turned her head back to face the television, her tear stricken face highlighted by the glow of the TV. She knew that not all of them would get the e-mail in time, but she knew that she would be able to at least save a few..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sneaks looked at her e-mail, thinking it was going to be the last time. The threat of war, and TMI so close to her house, she figured any day now that Iraq would be bombing it, eliminating her and the whole state of Pennsylvania and God knows what other states into nothingness. She looked over her inbox, a strange title catching her eye. SAVE YOURSELF FROM WAR: HERES HOW. It was a post from Luna. Not really knowing what she was going to find, she clicked on it, and began to read, just like other listies that where still alive and able to check their e-mail, were doing. Sneaks read it, not believing her eyes.  
  
" I have found a way to escape from this whole mess, alive, and never have to worry about being killed. It may be hard for some, but it's the only way that we can survive," Sneaks read looking at the screen in disbelief. " Keep reading, and I will tell you how..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dozens of other NML members checked their e-mail that day. Bubblegum sat there, looking at the screen, trying to make sense of the e-mail that Luna had sent out.  
  
" The only bad thing about this," the e-mail read, " Is that only NML members will get to escaped. No family members, no friends.just NML members." Bubblegum looked around at the picture of her family on the computer desk.  
  
" No mom, no dad.nothing," she said to herself staring at the picture. It was the only way that she could escape from this war alive, and she was going to have to leave her family behind. " It'll just be like Newsies," she told herself. " Not having a family, having to leave them behind to make my own future," She looked around one more time, and finally hit the print button. She pulled the freshly dried ink instructions off the printer and headed off to her room, just like dozen of other NML members were doing across the country. She knew what she was about to do was going to change her life forever, but to her, it was better than dying in a stupid war, and she knew that somehow her parents would feel better knowing that she was going to be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sneaks read over the e-mail again, carefully copying down the instructions. She had luckily been able to print off her character's profile papers right before the school had been closed down. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom where she shut the door. She held the instructions in her hand, her profiles in the other. She looked on her bed, her small kitten asleep in a ball on her quilt.  
  
" I wish you could come too," she leaned down and kissed her kitten. He woke up, gazing at her with his yellow eyes, almost as if trying to beg her to take him with her. Sneaks rubbed her hand over his head and stood back up. She folded her hands on her hips and thought about the e-mail she had read. She sighed and took out a piece of paper and began to write, with Good Charlotte's "The Day That I Died," playing in the background.  
  
" Mom," Sneaks wrote. " I'm sorry that I'm leaving you behind. Tell Bucky that I love him, and please take care of yourself. If you make it through the war, maybe someday I'll see you again. I wish I could take you with me, but where I'm going, it's not a place for you. I hope you can make some sense out of this letter. Please don't cry mom, it's hard enough that I'm signing my death letter to you, and asking you to take care of yourself without me. Some day I'll see you again, mom. I have hope of that. Even though I can't tell you where I'm going, or how I'm getting there, I just want you to know that this is the day that I died, and the day that I'll be reborn again. I love you so much. Love, your baby girl."  
  
Sneaks wiped a tear off her face and carefully put the letter in an envelope and laid it on her bed next to her kitten. She looked around one last time, knowing that this was going to be the last time that she would see her room. The last time that she would be able to enjoy the comfort of her self-painted walls, of the garden scene she had painted just ten months ago, before the war had picked up. She knew where she was going she wouldn't be alone, and that thought eased her mind slightly. She picked up her Newsies movie, and carefully took the pages in which her character was written in and placed it around the cassette. She then placed it in her VCR. She looked around one last time, and picked up her cat to ease her mind. Standing before the TV she pushed play, and waited...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bubblegum placed the tape in her VCR, her character profile wrapped tightly around the movie. She hit play and waited. She waited for a moment while the TV fuzz was snowing on the screen, then suddenly a light from the VCR poured out and before she knew what had happened she was standing in an alleyway, looking out into the streets of New York City, in 1899. She glanced down at her clothing, which had been transferred into the same outfit she had described in her character profile. She had on the same old pair of dirty khaki pants with a blue-checkered shirt. The only thing that was missing was the pair of pink suspenders, which Sarah Jacobs was supposed have given her. A dark blue newsie hat sat on top of her brown curly hair. She looked around, not seeing any one else in the alley, so she sat down and waited, praying that more NML members would soon join her, easing her anxiety. A few minutes later she was blinded by another bright light, and she fell to the ground, with another girl falling on top of her.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl said getting up to stare at Bubblegum.  
  
" Here," Bubblegum said, handing the girl a gray newsie cap that had fallen on the ground from the force of the fall. She turned to face a reddish- brown hair girl with bright blue eyes and a freckle just to the left on her chin. The girl smiled and stared at Bubblegum in her brown pants and white blouse, fiddling with her brown suspenders.  
  
" D'anks," she said in a New York accent that seemed to surprise her slightly. "Wow, just picked dat up," she smiled still staring at Bubblegum, who's green eyes stared at the girl, waiting for an introduction. "Oh yes, me names Windy," the girl smiled.  
  
" Windy? It's me, Bubblegum," she pointed to herself.  
  
" Wow, what a small woild," Windy said in her newly acquired accent. She hugged Bubblegum and looked around. "So, we's made it," she smiled, glancing around. " Any sign of any one else?" she asked.  
  
" Nah, not yet. I's been waiting faoh a little, until ya came an' knocked me ta da ground," Bubblegum answered, brushing off some mud on her knees. "I's say 'dough dat we's should stand ovah dare, 'cause ya hit me here." she motioned to the other corner of the alley. The two moved just as another light struck, and another girl fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Ouch," the girl moaned grabbing her side as she tried to stand up. "Shit dat hoit. Dey don't tell ya dat's gonna happen," she said dusting off her olive green button up shirt, with half the buttons unbuttoned, her brown undershirt showing through, which was tucked in her oversized brown pants and tan suspenders. She fixed her black cap over her brown hair.  
  
" Punky," the two girls smiled at each other and stepped over to their NML friend.  
  
" Gee, how'd ya guess?" she grinned at them. Suddenly another girl fell behind them. They turned to see brownish-reddish-violet colored eyes staring at them. The new member had on a pair of black cut-offs and a dark gray faded button-up shirt with black suspenders. She glanced around for her hat and found it, placing the black hat on her head of auburn hair.  
  
" Hades," Punky smiled at her. " NAKED MUSH!" they both suddenly screamed together, laughing and turning to face two confused girls.  
  
" Just an inside joke," Hades blushed, suddenly shaking her head and looking around. " So, dat's how many through here?" she asked.  
  
" Four," Bubblegum replied, staring at Hades' one-of-a-kind eyes.  
  
" Den one more will be coming dis way, den we's got ta find da others," she notified them. They took a seat, waiting for the fifth member to fall from the sky. They sat there quietly talking about how it had happened to them, the bright light they had seen in their rooms or living rooms and suddenly falling to the cobblestone alleyway of an 1899 New York City. Suddenly the last bright light hit and a thud followed. They looked to see a girl sprawled out on the alleyway, just staring at the cobblestone ground.  
  
" It worked?" she half-laughed, then turned her head to glance at the girls. "Hi-ya," she smiled sitting up and brushing her brown-golden hair back. She sat up and looked at the girls, her hands folding over her knees. She had on a pair of oversized black pants. Her white blouse hung open, exposing a dark blue undershirt.  
  
"Hi," the other girls replied, waiting for her to give a name. The girl glanced around and noticed a small gray kitten next to her.  
  
" Spiky?" she asked looking at the kitten as it rubbed up on her. The kitten meowed and looked up at the girl. "I's thought dat we's couldn't take pets wit us?" she asked the girls.  
  
" Dat's what the e-mail said," Hades nodded.  
  
" Den how's come me cat is here wit me?" the girl asked. She glanced around noticing that the girls were staring at her strangely. "Oh, me names Sneaks." She turned back to her kitten and picked him up. " Dis ain't right," she said looking at him. " If I's known dis I's would'a been holding Maggie too," she smiled. " Maggie's me dog," she said looking at the girls. They stared at her strangely.  
  
" Sneaks?" Bubblegum questioned.  
  
" Yup," Sneaks smiled at her.  
  
" Bubblegum."  
  
" Bubblegum? What a small woild," she shook her head, smiling as the two girls shook hands.  
  
" Dis is Windy, Punky and Hades," Bubblegum introduced.  
  
" Hi-ya! Dis is a small woild," she smiled shaking the girl's hands.  
  
" Well, I's guess we's could go an' look foah, some of da utters," Hades said standing up. " We's can look 'round da city too," she winked. "Maybe find our boys." They headed off into the city, looking around for any sign of other girls. Sneaks picked up her kitten and placed him in her shirt, as he fell asleep.  
  
" When we's find Luna, we's gotta ask her 'bout dat," Hades pointed at the kitten in Sneaks' shirt.  
  
" Yeah," Sneaks said looking down. They headed around the city for what seemed like hours, without a trace of the newsies or the other NML members. They stumbled into another alleyway and found five girls sitting around talking to each other. They looked up cautiously at that them.  
  
" NML?" Hades asked looking at the group. Suddenly a wave of signs broke up and the one girls stood up. She had dark brown jaw length hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black short sleeve button down blouse and gray pinstriped pants.  
  
" We's thought dat we's wasn't gonna find anyone else," the girl said to them. " Da name's Bolt," she extended her hand.  
  
" Bolt!" Sneaks yelled running up and hugging the girl. Bolt looked at her. " I's figured betta den hugging da computer screen. It's me, Sneaks."  
  
" Sneaks!" Bolt smiled hugging Sneaks tighter. " Dis is Cards, Floaty, Bon- Bon, and Doll-Face." Bolt introduced them.  
  
" Hey!" They all greeted each other, remembering the long day and nights that they had spent talking to each other about Newsies, Rping with each other and talking about the war.  
  
" Me turn ta play God!" Punky shouted out of nowhere. " I's think dat we's should go and see who else we's can find." She suggested. They headed out of the alleyway and started to look around for signs of other NML members.  
  
" Sneaks!" a deep voice rang out from behind the group. They all turned slowly to see a tall boy, with dark brown hair, and gray eyes staring at them. "I's thought I's told ya ta stay in Brooklyn!" the boy shouted at Sneaks. She had turned pale realizing what had happened, and who the boy was yelling at her.  
  
" Who are you?" Punky stood up to the boy.  
  
" Who am I?" he questioned her, hovering over her.  
  
" Graft, stop it," Sneaks pushed the boy back. He backed off slightly and looked at Sneaks. She turned to the girls and mouth who he was. " Me brudda," she mouthed, getting a lot of confused looks for the group of girls. Bolt leaned in to Sneaks as she whispered what she guessed had happened. " I put me character list in, 'is must have been wit it an' I's nev'a noticed," she said standing straight up and smiling at Graft.  
  
" Let's go," Graft demanded staring at her with his intense gray eyes.  
  
" Can I's just spend da night wit me new friends?" Sneaks pleaded, trying to look as sweetly as she could to her brother.  
  
" Fine," he sighed, her trick working. " But I'll come an' get ya tomorrow. Ya staying at da lodging house?" he asked. She nodded. He hugged her and headed off back to Brooklyn.  
  
" How did dat happen?" Bubblegum asked looking at Sneaks.  
  
" I's must have left 'is character profile wit mine in da VCR," she explained, watching Graft as he walked off.  
  
" Look, we's hafta find every one else befoah it gets dark," Hades said looking around.  
  
" Dis way," Punky walked off. They passed the Horace Greenley statue and found five girls sitting on it looking around.  
  
" NML?" Bolt asked looking at them.  
  
" What is dat?" the one girl asked.  
  
" Nuttin," Bolt said as the girls headed off in another direction.  
  
" Pretzel," they heard a voice in another alleyway.  
  
" Hey, we's had a Pretzel on da NML," Floaty said looking at the group.  
  
" Let's check it out," Doll suggested as Punky walked in the alleyway.  
  
" NML?" she called out.  
  
" Whose dare?" a girl with short brown hair and freckles asked. She was wearing tan pants a white undershirt with a light green button-down shirt and the top three buttons unbuttoned. She held her green suspenders in her hand and her tan newsie hat was turned sideways slightly. When she talked a scar on her lip would stretch.  
  
" Punky," Punky answered looking at the girl.  
  
" Thought ya wouldn't show," Pretzel smiled as she shook hands with Punky. " Gin, go see if Minty's feeling betta," Pretzel commanded a little 5'5 girl with amber hair stood up and walked deeper into the alley.  
  
" I's Rave," a girl smiled looking around. She had brown hair with a hint of red. She wore khaki pants and a white button down shirt and khaki color newsie cap. She had a black velvety fabric necklace around her neck with a silver teardrop at the end. She wiped her nose and showed that she was wearing a burgundy bracelet on her hand.  
  
" An' me names Dreamer, Dream foah short," a blond curly hared girl introduced. She had on a black pair of pants and a pink undershirt. Gin and another girl, Minty appeared from the back of the alleyway.  
  
" She okay?" Floaty asked glancing at the little 5'3 girl with a brown skirt and dirty white blouse. She was the first of them to be wearing girl clothing.  
  
" I's fine," Minty said staring at the group with her turquoise eyes. She gave a weak grin, "I's feeling lil betta, Pretz," she reinsured. Pretzel nodded and looked at the group.  
  
" We's should look foah more," she informed looking up at the sky. "I's guess it'll be getting dark out soon." The girls gathered their hats and started out around the street once again. They saw a group of five walking their way and they stopped, looking at each other.  
  
" Luna?" Sneaks asked looking at the pale skinned, black hair girl what was standing in front of the four other girls looking as tough as they came.  
  
" Yeah," she said staring at her. "How ya know dat?"  
  
" I's written 'bout ya befoah, ya look yer description ya gave me," Sneaks smiled.  
  
" So you's da goil I's been beta-ing?" a stocky little girl came up to Sneaks.  
  
" Lute?" Sneaks questioned, the girl shaking her head in response, the two spit shaking.  
  
" I's Blizzard, Blizz faoh short," a girl said smiling. " An' dis is Bailey," she said nudging the curly brown girl with brown boots, brown pants, brown matching newsie hat and a pale blue shirt.  
  
" An' I's Aura," another girl in a blue skirt and white blouse smiled.  
  
" Aura!" Punky shouted greeting the girl.  
  
" Look, we's can have warm an' fuzzy time later. We's got ta find da utter goils dat are out dare," Luna said glancing around the group. They nodded and headed in a different direction, towards the World Distribution Center. They found a small group their and stopped to check on them. They found Chord, Dodge, Nevada, Atlantic, Jay-Bug, Lyf, Snaps, Pinch, and Snoozer.  
  
" Where's we gonna stay?" Bubblegum questioned suddenly as the city sky started to turn a deep violet color.  
  
" Da lodging house," Luna answered, still showing no signs of slowing down.  
  
" Da boy's lodging house?" Bon-Bon asked, blushing slightly.  
  
" No. Medda had a newsgoil lodging house started up," Luna smiled. " D'anks ta a little help from me," she boasted.  
  
" Like Sneaks added 'erself a brudda?" Floaty asked.  
  
" What?" Luna nearly shouted, turning around to look at Sneaks.  
  
" I's didn't mean ta, da character profile foah me newsie brudda was mixed in wit me profile." Sneaks tried to explain, the kitten moving inside of her shirt.  
  
" What is dat?" Luna poked at the bubble in her shirt that was moving. Suddenly a little kitten head poked up at out of her shirt.  
  
" I's wanted ta ask ya, how me cat came wit me," Sneaks blushed seeing Luna's face flush with anger.  
  
" Didn't ya read da e-mail correctly?" she shouted, a few by-standers to look their way. " Now look what ya doing," Luna hit Sneaks on the back of the head. "Let's go," she ordered as the rest of the group followed closely behind Luna. Sneaks stood there for a moment, watching them march off.  
  
" Don't worry 'bout dat," Bubblegum tried to comfort Sneaks. She stared hard into Sneaks face, as if waiting for her to burst into tears.  
  
" I's fine," Sneaks replied with a little too much attitude. " I's didn't mean ta snap," she apologized seeing Bubblegum's hurt expression.  
  
" We's betta catch up," Bubblegum noticed the group of twenty-seven way ahead of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to the Lodging House they were in awe. It looked almost exactly like the boy's lodging house; only the walls were a drab pinkish color. Luna was the first to walk in and sign the guest book. A tall bony lady stood at the desk, her gray hair falling out of the lose bun that rested on the top of her head. She watched everyone through cataract eyes, carefully trying to count all of girls. Luna carefully crafted her signature on the tattered old book and handed the pen off to Pretzel who signed her name down and passed the pen on to the next girl.  
  
" Foist night's free," the old lady informed them as Luna dug into her pockets trying to find some pennies. Luna smiled and waited for the rest of the girls to finish signing their names. "Dis way," the woman called after all the girls had signed the book, heading up the creaky stairs. "Me names Ms. Giblin, Gibby foah short, if ya wish," she sighed as she finally hit the landing and strolled into a large bunkroom. "Dis is it, where ya's sleep an' wash up," she motioned with a bony finger at the room.  
  
Like downstairs, it too had the same drab pinkish color covering the walls. Thirty or so brass bunk beds lined the walls, with a few nightstands in- between the beds. White sheets sat on the bed with a few gray and dark blue blankets. The washroom had tall toilet stalls on the right side of the room. A long counter stuck out from the center of the room, with a large water pump at the end and a huge basin under it. A row of trough-like pipes sat on another wooden counter on the left wall, leading to a small whole in the wall for drainage, with water pumps above them. Mirrors hung from the wooden beams, and towels hung from racks on the walls at the toilet stales.   
  
"It's like we's in da newsboys lodging house," Cards smiled at Bolt.  
  
" We's have a few rules here," Gibby notified the group. " Foist, no boys. Second, ya get up when I's call, an' ya pay me when you's get back from sellin' dat night. An' thiod, I's don't want ta hafta be picking up afta you's all da time, so mind yer stuff." The girls nodded and started to pick out their beds.  
  
" I's got dis one," Minty said crashing on a bottom bunk. She looked around and smiled, placing her hands behind her head. "Dis really true?" she asked looking over at Gin. "I's mean, are we's really here?"  
  
" Yeah, we's really here," Gin grinned plopping down on the bed next to her.  
  
" I's got a top bunk," Sneaks smiled as she jumped up on top of a bunk bed. "I's da king of da woild up here," she laughed.  
  
" Sure ya are," Bolt laughed throwing a pillow at her from her top bunk next to her on her right.   
  
" You's an' da rest of us," Bubblegum laughed jumping up on the top bunk to the left of Sneaks. Sneaks carefully took out her kitten that was still in her shirt and set him down her bunk. He gazed around, his yellow eyes glowing. He meowed slightly before turning in a circle and lying down on her pillow.  
  
" I's hope ya like cats," Sneaks whispered to the girls. The old lady looked over at the kitten.  
  
" What is dis?" she asked crossing the room in rapid speed for an old lady.  
  
" Me kitten," Sneaks smiled sweetly.  
  
" I's don't like cats, but I's ain't got no rules against it. Just keep it outa trouble, ya hear?" Gibby scoured at her. Sneaks nodded and gently brushed the kitten's fur.  
  
" When do we's get ta find a boys?" Hades smirked glancing around. "I's can't wait ta see dat Mush," she giggled looking at Punky.  
  
" Yeah, see 'im naked!" Punky laughed chasing Hades around the room.  
  
" Stop it! Pipe down!" Luna yelled as the two stopped dead in their tracks and turned to Luna. "Look, you's got ta remember, if we's run in ta dem, ya can't act like ya know who dey are," she explained. "Dey's nevah seen ya befoah, an' ya can't be running up ta dem going: 'hiya Mush, let's go ta Irving Hall ta night.' Dat ain't gonna work, ya hear? You's got ta get dem ta notice ya foist." The girls gazed around at each other for a few minutes. They understood what Luna meant. That they couldn't act like they knew who the newsies were. "Now, it's getting late, an' we's not used ta getting up early ta sell papes, so I say dat ya pick yer bed out if ya haven't yet, an' get ta sleep!" Luna said picking the bed closest to the doorway.  
  
" Luna?" Doll asked as everyone was starting to get settled down. "Is dis all of us dat's coming?"  
  
" I's don't think so, I's think dat we's got a few more, but I's ain't sure," Luna replied. "We's just didn't have enough time ta look foah dem all."  
  
"So, some might be sleeping out side?" Doll asked innocently.  
  
" Dey be sleeping outside like real street rats, which is what we's are now," Luna answered rolling over to face the door.  
  
" I's say dat we pray foah dem," Bailey suggested. She got a few groans, but quickly Windy was next to her.  
  
" I's agree. A little prayer ain't evah hoit nobody," Windy said bowing her head next to Bailey. A few other girls started to bow down with them, some getting off their top bunk.  
  
"Nah, Spike. Stay dare," Sneaks commanded the small kitten that started to get up as she hopped off. It looked at her and sat back down as she walked over to the small group of girls that were praying. Luna glanced over at the small prayer club that had formed. She signed heavily knowing that at least the girls on the streets had a better chance than they had before they had come back to 1899, but she still couldn't help but worry about them. She fell asleep wondering how the girls that they didn't find where making it out on the streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was cold out the streets; there was no doubt about it. Their first night in New York City, and already it was starting to scar them slightly.  
  
" Illusion," a girl called out.  
  
" What is it Klutz?" Illusion stood up, walking over to the 5'4 skinny girl who was lying next to a crate. "Don't tell me ya fell," Illusion sighed shaking her head.  
  
" Nah," Klutz said offensively. "I's just.I's just wondered where everyone is. Shouldn't dey have been here by now?"  
  
" I's don't know," Illusion sighed looking around. She brushed her black curly hair back with her hands, looking around at the other girls.  
  
" It's cold out," Lavender pointed out from her spot near a barrel. She pushed her glasses up her nose and glanced around. "I's think dat Reverie is sick," she noticed looking over to a small girl who was getting sick.  
  
" Reverie, are you okay?" Illusion asked, bending down and trying to get her to look at her.  
  
" I's ain't feeling too good," Reverie said as she turned and threw up again. "It's cold out here," she said gazing around, her eyes huge. "I's, I's don't think dat ya should be around me," she said pushing Illusion away as she got sick again. Illusion frowned and glanced around the small group.  
  
"Anyone happen ta have something foah her, ta keep 'er warm?" Illusion asked. She got a few no's and she sighed. She turned back to Reverie, who was growing paler and paler. "Goils, let's go," Illusion commanded, pulling some of the girl's attention away from the dying Reverie. They all got up, and headed out of the alley, to find a new place to stay.  
  
" Reverie?" Strider called, gazing back at the sick girl.  
  
" Go on," Reverie called out, as Klutz slowly pulled her away. They walked for what seemed like ages. They saw little boys lying out in front of buildings and other street rats crawling around the city alleyways, some looking for food in old crates and barrels. They found themselves another empty alleyway and settled themselves down.  
  
"I's cold," Tiki said looking at Illusion through hazy eyes. She was turning pale fast, and when Illusion felt her face, it was boiling.  
  
" Yer boiling up," Illusion exclaimed, pulling her hand away from Tiki's forehead. "Here," she said handing her a thing brown jacket. She looked around. " Good thing I's put down in me profile I's got me a brown dress jacket," Illusion smiled.  
  
" Dis ain't good, is it?" Klutz asked. " I's mean, where is everyone?"  
  
" Probably got smart, found a Lodging House an' is waiting foah us," Illusion said looking around. She adjusted the yellow-checkered shirt she was wearing.  
  
" Well, I's wish we's could go an' find one," Lavender sighed, sitting down next to Klutz.  
  
" I's know," Illusion tried to comfort her.  
  
" Den why don't we?" Strider asked, leaning against a wall of a building.  
  
" 'Cause, we's can't," Illusion replied. " I's just don't want ta go looking foah anything right now, wit Tiki getting sick, an' everything." She tried to explain.  
  
" Well, I's say dat we go an' look anyway," a girl with dark brown eyes, dark brown complexion like Boots, and shoulder length black hair.  
  
" Moxie, we's ain't going, dat's da end of it," Illusion put her foot down on the subject. Moxie huffed and sat down next to Mix.  
  
" Don't worry Moxie, I's think dat we's should go too," Mix comforted her. " Da streets aren't dat safe, we's all know dat."  
  
" Legs, go check on Tiki ovah dare," Illusion instructed. Legs sighed and walked over to the girl that was lying down with Illusion's brown jacket over her.  
  
" Tiki," Legs tried to nudge the sleeping girl, but she didn't budge. " Tiki," Legs called again. Her face turned pale, and she turned back to Illusion. "She ain't moving," Legs half-cried moving away from Tiki's body.  
  
" Not a nutter one," Illusion muttered, walking over to Tiki's body. She bent down and frowned. "Great," she sighed. She looked around. "We's need ta find a nutter alley."  
  
" Why's can't we do something?" Lavender asked. "I's hate da fact dat we's leaving 'em in alleys."  
  
" It's typical, Lave, don't worry 'bout it." Klutz tried to comfort her by picking her up off the ground.  
  
" Is anyone else feeling sick?" Illusion asked. No one said a word and Illusion smiled. "Good, den dat means we's won't have ta leave da next alley." They walked away, Illusion leaving Tiki with her jacket.  
  
" Why's can't we just go look foah a lodging house?" Moxie asked. "It ain't gonna hoit."  
  
" Look, I's say we's wait till tomorrow," Illusion said.  
  
" But what 'bout da rest of us, who says you's da boss?" Mix questioned.  
  
" 'Cause I's da one dat found ya.."  
  
" So?" Lavender asked.  
  
" Look, do what ya want, I's gonna stay here," Illusion frowned, folding her hands over her chest. The girls looked around at each other.  
  
" Well, den I's leaving," Moxie informed, Mix following her out of the alley.  
  
" Wait," Lavender called, with Klutz glancing at her and then at Illusion.  
  
" We's ain't waiting long," Mix called back.  
  
" Why's don't ya come too?" Lavender asked Klutz. Klutz looked at Tiki and then thought about Reverie.  
  
" I's coming," Klutz said, leaving Illusion there with a few girls. The four took off down the street, looking for a place to stay.  
  
" Hi-ya," They heard a voice for the shadows.  
  
" Shoo fly!" Moxie called as the man stepped out and smiled at them.  
  
" Sure, sure," the man laughed walking away.  
  
" Come on," Moxie dragged them away, trying to get them away from the man that was still lingering near by. By time they had gotten half way down the street, the man was gone, and they slowed their pace down a bit.  
  
" I's getting tired," Lavender yawned looking at Klutz.  
  
" Why don't we's just find a place ta sleep now, an' look foah it in da morning?" Klutz asked Moxie.  
  
"Yeah, I's guess we's could do dat," Moxie motioned to an alleyway. They walked in, seeing other sleeping kids and decided that they would be safe there, in a group. They lied down together and finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get up! Get up!" Gibby's raspy voice called the next morning. Girls fell out of their beds, forgetting that they were back in 1899, and had to get up early to sell papers.  
  
" But, ma, five more minutes," Jay-Bug called half-asleep.  
  
" Ain't five more minutes ta spare," Gibby called, poking the little girl up. She yawned and looked around, scared at first.  
  
" What?" she half screamed, then remembering the events of the day before smiled and got up.  
  
" Get up! Get up!" Gibby yelled again, poking at Snoozer who just kept on sleeping.  
  
" Snoozah, if ya don't get up, I's gonna soak ya," Luna threatened as the sleepy-eyed girl sat up, looking around.  
  
" I's up," she sighed, throwing back curls of brown hair out of her face. She could tell her hair was a mess, so she threw it up in under her hat, which she had turned to the side.  
  
" Get da lead outa yer pants ladies," Gibby called, as Sneaks rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
" Well dat sucked," Sneaks sighed looking up at her bed from the floor.  
  
" Haha, dat was great Sneaks! Evah so graceful." Bubblegum laughed as she swung off her bead and headed for the washroom. Several girls were already in there, washing up and relieving themselves.  
  
" Dis watah is cold," Bon-Bon shivered from the large tin basin that sat at the end of the counter as Doll pumped the water on her as she washed up.  
  
" Da only thing dat's missing is da shaving cream ta throw," Floaty laughed staring at Bolt.  
  
"I's don't know about ya, but I's don't need ta shave me face." Bolt smiled.  
  
" I's need something ta stuff in me boots," Dodge looked around.  
  
" Here," Rave said tossing her some old newspapers that were on the floor.  
  
" D'anks." Dodge smiled as she stuffed them in her boots and put them on.  
  
" I's need a towel," Atlantic called with soaps still on her face.  
  
" Ya look like Race," Chord laughed. "Is dis where I's say 'foah a buck I might?'" she laughed tossing Atlantic a towel, hitting her in the face.  
  
" I's swear, if one of ya messes up an' says hi ta one of da fellas like ya old chums, I's gonna soak ya a good one," Luna said coming out of a stale.  
  
" Whoa, we's ain't gonna mess up," Punky sniffed, taking a towel and blowing her nose in it.  
  
" Dat's sick," Hades laughed walking over, buttoning her shirt up.  
  
" Where's we gonna get money ta sell papes?" Cards asked glancing over at Luna.  
  
" I's got enough foah ya all ta buy twenty each," Luna said glancing around at each of them.  
  
"But get da lead outa yer pants, an' lets go!" The girls quickly got dressed and finished washing up and headed down the stairs as Gibby made a head count with her bony index finger, making sure that all the girls were out of bed and heading out to the Distribution Center.  
  
"So, where we's going?" Bailey asked, trying to make sure they knew how to get to the Distribution Center.  
  
" Dis way," Luna called, heading down the street to the left.  
  
" Sneaks," the same deep voice from the day before called out.  
  
" Graft?" Sneaks blushed turning around as all the girls stared at him, eyeing him up like a piece of meat.  
  
" Where's ya going? Ya selling papes ta-day or what?" he asked staring at them oddly.  
  
" Yeah," Sneaks replied, adjusting her red suspenders she had on.  
  
" Well, da distribution center is dis way," he said pointing with his thumb in the opposite direction that the girls were going in.  
  
" We's knew dat," Luna replied cockily, walking over to Graft. "We's felt like a scenic rout ta day."  
  
"Well, ya betta hurry, da bell rang a few minutes ago," Graft replied, staring coldly at Luna.  
  
" Graft," Sneaks blushed. "Why's don't ya lead," He smiled and turned on his heel back the way he had come. The girls followed, looking at Luna.  
  
When they got to the distribution center, none of the newsies were there. Some of the girls sighed and moaned and got up, taking money from Luna and buying their twenty papes. Graft got up first, buying fifty and giving Sneaks money.  
  
" Get thioty," he commanded as she smiled at Weasel, placing the money down on the counter, asking for thirty papes.  
  
" Thirty papes," Weasel called out as Morris threw papers down on the counter. Sneaks picked them up, scanning that he had given her thirty. "Next," Weasel called as Lute got up and ordered twenty papes.  
  
" We's gonna sell in Brooklyn ta day?" Graft asked.  
  
" I's wanted ta sell wit me friends ta day," Sneaks smiled at him.  
  
" Fine, fine. Meet me here at five," Graft smiled at her. Sneaks nodded as Graft walked off.  
  
" So, dat's yer brudda," Luna asked looking at Sneaks.  
  
" Yeah," Sneaks blushed, trying to look away from her gaze.  
  
" Spot's right hand man," she smiled. "Well, dat'll get me ta Brooklyn." She patted Sneaks on the back and headed off down the street, following Graft from a good distance.  
  
" Dese headlines suck," Windy frowned looking over the paper. " Look at dis, 'Man caught stealing bread' on page two?" she laughed.  
  
" Dey are bad," Dream was reading over the paper. " I's gonna go ta Central Park, anyone care ta join me?"  
  
" I will," Blizzard smiled as a few more girls headed over to Dream.  
  
" Ya shouldn't all sell ta-gether," Bolt told them. "I'd stick ta two or three selling partners, if dat."  
  
" I's goin' all ovah," Bubblegum smiled. "I's wanna see if I can find me Blink."  
  
" I's wanna find Dutchy," Punky smiled. "Dat's why, I's going dis way," she called heading off in her own direction.  
  
" I's coming wit ya," Hades smiled running up to her friend.  
  
" Dollface, ya coming?" Punky asked.  
  
" I's gonna sell wit Bon-Bon an' Floaty," Doll called to them. They nodded and headed off alone.  
  
" Chord, ya coming?" Cards called as she started to walk off.  
  
" I's gonna go dis way," Gin called as Minty followed.  
  
" I's might as well go wit ya," Minty replied. Snaps and Snoozer went in another direction, with Lyf and Jay-bug following behind them.  
  
" Look out foah utter NML members," Pretzel said looking at them, heading off in her own direction, with Pinch and Nevada going another.  
  
"Windy?" Bubblegum asked. "Ya wanna sell wit me?"  
  
" Sure," Windy smiled as the two headed off.  
  
" I'll sell wit ya, Sneaks, if ya want," Dodge offered.  
  
" Sure, we's two pickpockets, why not?" Sneaks smiled at her new friend. She had on matching red suspenders, and a dirty white shirt, which she had tucked into her black pants. They walked around, trying to sell papers. That's when and idea struck. They would split up, one selling papers, the other walking around pick-pocketing people. It worked for awhile, but they decided with the way cops were starting to show up on the streets, to just stick to hawking the headlines.  
  
" Ya wonder 'bout da utter goils dat we's didn't find?" Dodge asked Sneaks as they headed down a busy street.  
  
" Yeah," Sneaks sighed glancing down. Dodge nodded.  
  
" I's miss me mudda, too," Dodge added, sighing and staring off into the crowd. 


	2. Chapter 2 written by Bubblegum

Chapter II written by Bubblegum  
  
"Now can we's go find da lodging house?" Klutz asked.  
  
"It ain't gonna do us much good ta find a lodging house when its daylight out an' we's could be finding da utter's," Moxie yawned getting up and stretching, sore for spending the night on the streets.  
  
"All right, all right. But promise we's can find one later?" Klutz pleaded.  
  
"Sure" Klutz, Lavender, Mix, and Moxie yawned and stretched. They had spent all night sleeping, or rather trying to sleep, in a cobblestone alley.   
  
"Man," Lavender commented, "Those kids who slept on da statue in da movie make it look comfortable!" Mix had some money with her, so their plan was to buy some papes, and keep an eye out for fellow NML members as they sold.  
  
" I don't wanna sell papes, I's too tired!" complained Lavender.  
  
"We gotta." Said Moxie softly; "It's our only choice." The four of them got to the Distribution Center and bought their papes. Lavender decided to sell with Klutz. Mix would sell with Moxie and they would meet at the statue of Horace Greenly in an hour and a half. About an hour later, Mix and Moxie stumbled across two scared looking girls standing near where they were sellin. They weren't doing anything; just standing there whispering and looking terrified. Moxie approached them.  
  
"NML?" she asked. The girls looked relieved. Finally the older-looking one nodded.   
  
"I's Moneybags an' dis is Lit'l bit." Mix introduced herself and Moxie and then asked if there were any others.  
  
Lit'l Bit shook her head. "We's didn't find nobody else. Where have you's guys been stayin?"  
  
Moxie looked at the two girls, wondering but not asking where they had slept the night before.   
  
"We's stayin at da Newsgoils Lodgin' House. You's can come dare wit us. We's hafta meet some friends, but den we'll be headin' back dat way." Mix checked the time. "We need ta be headin' towards da statue." The four girls set off towards the Horace Greenly statue, Moneybags and Lit'l bit looking exceptionally relieved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Illusion woke up the group of girls who had stayed with her in the alley.  
  
"C'mon you guys! Get up! We's gotta go find da utter's." Legs, Strider, Geri and Calliope all scrambled to their feet. They were anxious to find the other listees.  
  
" So, what's da plan?" Calliope asked sleepily. She yawned and then sat down on a barrel. Illusion shrugged. Legs spoke up.  
  
" I's think we's should go sell papes so we's can afford a place ta stay ta- night an' den look foah da utter's at da same time. Anybody got any money?" The girls all dug into their pockets looking for spare change that might have been left there. They all shook their heads until Strider pulled out a couple of coins and triumphantly held them up.  
  
" I think I's got enough foah all of us ta buy some papes ta sell." The girls headed toward the distribution center and lined up. They looked around, but didn't see any girls who looked as if they could've come from the 21st century. Of course they didn't either, so it would be hard trying to find other NML members. The five of them bought their papes and then set out to sell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Windy, where ya wanna sell?" Bubblegum asked, looking around trying to find some of the Manhattan Newsboys, but at the same time, not wanting to be in trouble with Luna if she slipped.  
  
"Hmm." Windy thought, "Maybe we should try ta find dat place in da movie. Da one wit all da fighting an' stuff. Right befoah Snyder goes aftah 'em. Jack seemed ta sell lots of papes dare."  
  
" Yeah, dat's a good idea," Bubblegum nodded as the two friends headed off in the direction of what they thought was going to be the boxing ring. It took them awhile to find since they had no idea in which direction it was going to be located. The movie hadn't really shown where it was. Eventually they found it, a small street filled with what appeared to look like 150 people crowded around watching a fight that had broken out in the small boxing ring that was set up. Windy approached a man, newspaper in hand.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, would ya like ta buy a pape?" she asked. The man shoved her out of his view of the fight, knocking her to the ground. "Jerk," she muttered as Bubblegum helped her up.  
  
" I's think dis is gonna be harder den it looks in da movie," Bubblegum sighed as the two girls continued to try and sell their papers. Throughout the day they moved around to different selling spots, occasionally running into other NML members. They had heard from Pretzel that they were supposed to meet back at the Lodging House at around noon or after they finished sellin'. At 11:30, Windy and Bubblegum headed back towards the Lodging House.   
  
"Uh. Windy."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I uh. don't remember where da lodging house is. I thought it was dis way, but we's been walking foah a while an' I haven't seen it."  
  
"Oh no," Windy smacked herself in the head, "I thought dat you's knew where it was! I don't remember neider." They started searching around, but couldn't find any other NML members. Bubblegum sat down near a store and started crying. First she had to leave her family and now she was lost. Windy sat down next to her, tears silently streaming down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I's think dat Bubblegum an' Windy are missing, 'cause I's seen 'em 'round eleven, an' dey said dey would be coming," Sneaks sounded worried. "Maybe we's should go look foah dem." Luna stood up. She had come back from Brooklyn earlier than she expected to check on the girls and see how they were doing.  
  
"Nobody's going nowhere. Plenty of da utter members didn't show up an' we didn't go looking foah dem. Besides, we still hafta sell da late edition so we's can afford ta stay here a'nutter night."  
  
" But we's don't know 'bout da utter's who didn't get here. We's KNOW dat Bubblegum an' Windy was here," Cards pointed out.  
  
" Whatever ya say," Luna sat back down. "Oh an' we's can't be talking 'bout da utter goils not getting here last night too loud. Dat might seem a little suspicious if Gibby walks in an' we's talking 'bout time-traveling." They heard footsteps and all fell silent. The door opened and six girls walked in. Various girls already in the Lodging House recognized them from reading descriptions of them in different fics.   
  
"Hiya fellas," Moxie grinned. "How was sellin?" The girls who were already at the Lodging House smiled and waved.  
  
"I's Moxie an' dis is Lavender, Klutz, Mix, Moneybags, an' Lit'l bit." The other girls went around the room introducing themselves.   
  
"Where was ya fellas last night?" Luna asked.  
  
" Eh, well, me, Lavender, Mix an' Klutz all found each utter an' den couldn't find da lodging house so we's slept on da streets. When we was sellin dis morning, we's found Moneybags an' Lit'l bit. There was some utters, Illusion, Legs, Strider, an' some utters I don't remember but dey didn't stick wit us. I's haven't seen 'em since."  
  
Sneaks glanced at Moxie, "Hey Moxie, ya haven't seen Bubblegum an' Windy have ya?"  
  
Moxie thought for a moment about the descriptions she had read of them on line, then slowly shook her head.  
  
Luna faced the six new additions to the Lodging House, "Look, we's glad you's here, but dare's two things yea gotta remember. One is dat if you's happen ta see one of da boys, you's can't run up ta dem like you's known 'em yer whole life." Punky rolled her eyes. They had all heard this way too many times. Luna glared at Punky. "An' da utter thing is dat ya can't be talking 'bout how ya got here too loud as long as utter people are around. If Gibby hears ya, we could all be in big trouble. Gibby runs da joint" She added as an after thought. The six girls nodded and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Are dare any bunks left" Moneybags asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah," answered Hades, "But afta tanight, you's gotta pay Gibby ta stay."  
  
"She told us." Mix answered.  
  
Sneaks helped the girls get settled and frowned. "Guys I's still worried 'bout Windy and Bubblegum."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Windy stood up. "C'mon Bubblegum. Cryin' ain't gonna find us da Lodging House. We should keep looking. Hopefully we'll find it befoah it gets dark." She said staring at the setting sun.  
  
" You's right," Bubblegum agreed before getting up. "Well, which way ya wanna go?"  
  
" Let's go back da way we's came." They started walking down the road, the opposite way they had come. All of the sudden Bubblegum stopped.  
  
"What's da mattah?" Windy stopped too, trying to see why her friend had stopped.  
  
" Look!" Bubblegum pointed. "Is it just me or is dat Jack?!" she was excited. Ever since she got here, she'd been wanting to meet a newsie.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Windy stared, "It IS!" Bubblegum ran up to Jack without even thinking about what Luna had said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You's Jack Kelly!" All to late, she realized what she had said and tried to think of some way to cover it up. Jack looked at her strangely.  
  
" Uh. how do you's know dat?" he glanced at Windy who was walking over.  
  
"I uh." Suddenly it dawned on her. "I read da article 'bout ya in da papah! Yeah! Me friends an' I, we's all newsies, an' we really look up ta what you's guys did wit da strike an' everything!" Windy nodded.  
  
" Yeah, we's uh. inspired."  
  
Jack grinned. "Oh, well dat makes sense. I'm glad it uh. inspired you."  
  
" So um.Jack," Bubblegum began, "We's was on our way back ta da Lodging House, but we uh..." She tried to think of something.  
  
"We just switched Lodging Houses, an' we can't remember where our is. Would ya happen ta know? It's da one run by Gibby." Windy jumped in.  
  
"O' course I's do!" Jack seemed happy to be able to help, "C'mon. I'll take ya dare." Bubblegum grinned and gave Windy a high-five. The two giggled. Jack looked at them.  
  
" What, do I's look funny or something?" He grinned. "So whatta'ya names?" The three started walking as Bubblegum and Windy introduced themselves. They talked and soon, they were back at the Lodging House. "Well, bye." Jack called. The two girls waved and walked in. As soon as they walked in, Luna started in on them.  
  
" WHERE have you's guys been? Everyone's been worried sick an' it's 'bout time ta start da evening edition!"  
  
Windy stammered, "We, uh. we thought you's was in Brooklyn."  
  
" Dat's besides da point! Where were ya guys?" The girls told their story, excluding the part with Jack. They didn't think Luna would be too happy about that. Sneaks ran up to them.  
  
" I's glad you's okay!"  
  
Bubblegum smiled. " I hafta tell ya something lata!" she whispered. The girls started to file out getting ready to sell the evening edition. Luna gave Windy and Bubblegum a funny look as she left.  
  
A couple of the girls hung around to chat before heading out. Moxie, Mix, Moneybags, Klutz, Lit'l Bit and Lavender introduced themselves. Bubblegum hugged Klutz and Moxie, remembering chatting and Rping with them online, before the war started. "So what REALLY happened?" Moxie wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah," the other girls chorused.  
  
Windy grinned, "Well, Bubblegum here slipped an' runs up ta Jack going 'You's Jack Kelly' an' he showed us where da Lodging House was."  
  
Sneaks shook her head. "Man, Luna's gonna soak you's guys."  
  
Windy winked, "Luna is NOT gonna find out."  
  
" Exactly," Bubblegum chimed in. Lavender pulled out a pocket-watch that had been switched with her nice 21st century watch. "Well guys, we's better get goin' if we's gonna sell some papes an' no one say a word to Luna 'bout what happened or she could kick. Windy an' Bubblegum out." Bubblegum looked worried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna bought 30 papes and walked around yelling headlines. After selling a couple, she sat down and began to think. This wasn't how she had planned it. She didn't want to be here making sure a bunch of teenagers (well, mostly) follow the rules. She wanted to be in Brooklyn, living a life of excitement! When she went there today, she'd been disappointed. She didn't even find the famous Spot Conlon! Luna thought for a moment. She'd go there again in a couple days and she would find Spot no matter what!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The nine girls who had stayed behind at the Lodging House approached the Distribution Center.  
  
Sneaks sighed, "I don't want ta spend me money ta buy more papes. It was too hard earnin' it!"  
  
Mix shook her head. "Yeah I know, but if we don't, Gibby won't let us stay tanight."  
  
"Our foist night is tanight so we's don't have ta pay tanight." Lavender reminded them.  
  
"Yeah, but Sneaks, Bubblegum, an' me stayed dare last night, so we's gotta pay." Windy pouted. The girls bought their papes and then split up to sell again. Some of the other NML members were still there. Sneaks sold with Dodge again; Bubblegum with Windy; Lit'l Bit with Moneybags; Moxie with Mix; and Lavender with Klutz.  
  
Dodge and Sneaks decided they were gonna try pick-pocketing again so they headed towards a more crowded place where they wouldn't be noticed as easily. The other girls set off in separate directions.   
  
Lit'l Bit turned to Moneybags, "I'm glad dey found us. At least we won't be sleepin' on da streets again tanight."  
  
Moneybags nodded, equally glad. "So, wheres ya wanna sell?" Lit'l Bit thought for a moment and then shrugged. Moneybags turned towards a main road, "Well, I'm sure dis way's as good as any." She said as they two girls set down the road, ready to sell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guys, dis ain't good," Illusion said as they reached the Distribution Center, ready to buy the evening edition. " We's been sellin' all day an' haven't seen any NML members. At least dat we's know of." The girls bought their papes and walked around.  
  
" Maybe if we stick ta-gether, someone from da NML will notice us," suggested Legs.  
  
" Yeah, Geri added.  
  
Illusion nodded. "All right." They tried selling their papes together in a group. It wasn't very successful, but at least someone finally noticed them. A somewhat short girl with wavy brown hair and steel blue eyes approached them.  
  
" NML?" she asked hesitantly. The girls looked relieved and nodded.  
  
" I's Blizzard," the girl said.  
  
The other five girls introduced themselves and then Illusion asked, "Have you's seen utter NML members?"  
  
Blizzard laughed, "O' course! Der's a bunch o' us livin' in da Lodging House. I'll show you's where it is an' den you's can stay der ta-night."  
  
Blizzard led the group of six to the Lodging House where they signed up with Gibby to stay. Blizzard turned to leave.  
  
" Hey Blizzard," Illusion called.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" D'anks so much!" Blizzard smiled, nodded and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Windy and Bubblegum walked down the road.  
  
" Wanna just walk 'round an' sell instead o' one specific spot?" Windy asked.  
  
" Sure," Bubblegum nodded. They passed Luna and waved. Luna gave a half- smile but looked preoccupied. As the girls walked for about another minute, they saw Jack again, this time surrounded by a couple of the other newsboys. Bubblegum got excited as she saw Blink. "Maybe we's should go ovah der an' say hi."  
  
" No, Bubblegum. We can't. Besides, I's sure Jack meets tons o' people every day. I doubt he's gonna remember us." Just then, Jack looked up and saw them and waved.  
  
" Windy! Bubblegum! 'C'mere." Bubblegum grinned.  
  
" Won't remember us huh?" Windy grinned back as they approached Jack.  
  
" Hiya goils," he tuned to his friends. " Dese are da goils who was lost." Mush, Blink and David waved at them. Bubblegum opened her mouth to say something to Blink, but Windy kicked her. Jack introduced the guys. "Dis is Kid-Blink or Blink, Mush and David. We's all newsies. An' dis," he said turning towards the girls, " is Bubblegum an Windy. Dey're stayin' ovah at Gibby's place." Bubblegum nudged Windy and jerked her head over her shoulder when the guys weren't looking. Windy glanced back and saw Luna glaring at them.  
  
" Er.fellas," Windy began, "It was great meeting' ya, but we's gotta go now."  
  
" Yeah," Bubblegum nodded. Blink, Mush, Davey and Jack wave and said bye as the girls quickly walked as far away from Luna as they could get.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five o'clock was getting closer and Sneaks wasn't done selling yet. She was trying to sell a paper to an elderly lady when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Graft.  
  
" C'mon. It's time ta go home," he smiled, pulling on her arm. Sneaks sighed. "Hang on. I's gotta find Dodge ta tell her." Graft folded his arms.  
  
" All right, but hurry it up." Sneaks disappeared into the crowd. When she finally found Dodge, she grabbed her arm. Dodge jumped and screamed.  
  
" Ah. it's only you. I's thought you's was da bulls."  
  
Sneaks laughed, "I's gotta go now. Graft is here." Dodge nodded and Sneaks left the crowd. She walked for a second before turning around and shouting, "Be sure ta tell da utter's dat I went ta Brooklyn wit Graft so dey knows where I am."  
  
"Okay!" Dodge called back.  
  
"All right Graft, let's go." Sneaks was upset that she had to leave her selling partner, but at the same time she was excited that she was going to get to go to Brooklyn and very likely meet Spot Conlon. Sneaks and Graft started walking towards Brooklyn.  
  
"So, uh. who's yer friend?" Da pale one wit da really long dark hair," Graft looked uneasy.  
  
" Luna?"  
  
" Yeah, I's think dat's 'er name."  
  
" She's uh.pretty much in charge. Why? You's like 'er?" Graft grinned. "No! Just 'cause I asked someone's name don't mean I like 'em, yeah hear?" Sneaks laughed. She knew what was going on. When they got ta Brooklyn, Sneaks asked, "So uh.... where do I's stay?" Graft looked at her funny.  
  
" What? Is dat supposed ta be funny? You's stay in da Lodging House like always."  
  
" Er.oh yea. Uh.Graft?"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I uh. I's must be havin' a bad day o' something 'cause I's don't remembah where da Lodging House is." Graft sighed and looked at her.  
  
" Well, I'll take ya der, but foist, I's gotta find Spot an' tell 'im 'bout some business wit Queens." Sneaks got excited. Now she was going to get to meet Spot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls all finished selling and headed back to the Lodging House. The girls who had to, paid Gibby, and everyone got ready for bed. Illusion lay awake thinking. It had been so awful sleeping out on the streets, even for one night. There were more than this many girls on the NML. Where were the others? And what would happen if they were found. The Lodging House couldn't fit that many more people. Illusion sighed and rolled over and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter III  
  
THE MEETING  
  
By the time Sneaks and Graft had made their way into Brooklyn, it was already dark out. A few candle street lamps lined the cobblestone streets, giving them dim light to see where they were going. Sneaks glanced around, trying to take the nightlife of the city in all at once. There were still plenty of people walking around, with several little stands were packing up for the night.  
  
" Bread stand," Graft smiled at her, jerking his head in the direction of a small stand with a wagon next to it. A man was loading up a few crates of bread onto the back of the wagon. "I's create a distraction, you's go an' grab as many loafs as ya can." Sneaks gulped. She wasn't used to stealing large amounts of items yet, she was only used to pick-pocketing small things, which she had learned that day from selling papes with Dodge. "You's okay?" Graft questioned. Sneaks forced a smile and nodded. "Good, you's just wait till I's got 'im distracted, den sneak on ovah dare an' grab da bread. An' Sneaks? Don't screw up." Graft warned walking away, leaving Sneaks standing there in the shadow of the street light scared stiff. Graft walked over, slowly glancing back over his shoulder making sure that Sneaks was getting ready. He walked over and bumped into the man who was picking up a crate of bread, and knocking them to the ground.  
  
" Watch were you's going!" the man yelled trying to pick up the bread before the mud got to them.  
  
"I's sorry sir, I's didn't see you's dare!" Graft lied, bending down to help the man pick up the bread. Sneaks noticed it was the perfect opportunity. She carefully snuck over, making sure she stayed hidden in the shadows. She crept around the side of the wagon, pressing her body as close to it as possible, watching and making sure that Graft was keeping the man distracted. She noticed that they had picked up most of the bread already, so she quickly snuck to the back of the wagon and began to pluck loafs of bread from an open crate. When she had five in her hand she heard a voice.  
  
"Sneaks! Run!" she heard Graft's voice just as the man turned to see Sneaks ransacking his merchandise.  
  
" Get back here ya street rat!" The man yelled as Sneaks took off like a shot through the streets, the man chasing her yelling for the bulls. "Police! Police! I'm being robbed!" the man screamed as Sneaks ran into a man. She looked up and saw a police officer and froze.  
  
" Sneaks!" Graft yelled, as Sneaks darted back the other way. There was no way she was going to go to the Refuge her second night in 1899.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reverie looked around, her eyes going in and out of focus. She started shivering from the cold. She tried to snuggle closer to the building, but no matter how small she made herself, it didn't keep the cold out; it still kept eating at her.  
  
"Dis ain't da way I's want ta die," Reverie thought. She heard a noise beside her and looked to see a brown fuzzy rat crawling around the alleyway. She tried to scream, but nothing came out but a short shrill screech.  
  
"Whose in dare?" she heard a voice call. She gazed around, trying to lock her eyes on a shadowy figure, but her eyes still wouldn't focus. She heard footsteps enter the alleyway and get closer to her. "You's okay?" the voice asked again. Reverie moaned, trying to answer, but nothing would come out. " Swifty, get in here!" the voice called out. Reverie's mind raced. It was a newsie!  
  
" What is it Race?" Swifty's voice came from outside the alleyway. Reverie tried to say something, but suddenly her vision went black and she felt herself go limp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Sneaks?" Bubblegum suddenly asked as the lights went out in the lodging house.  
  
" Oh!" Dodged forgot, getting up and looking at them as the light went back on.  
  
" What'd you's mean, 'where's Sneaks?'" Luna asked getting up from her bed.  
  
" Well, she ain't.." Bubblegum started.  
  
" It's okay, her brudda Graft took 'er ta Brooklyn wit 'im." Dodge replied trying to ease Luna's mind and everyone else's.  
  
" Brooklyn?" Luna spit out looking at Dodge.  
  
" Yeah, 'er brudda took 'er back ta Brooklyn wit 'im, it's okay." Dodge smiled, trying to get Luna to relax.  
  
" She's in Brooklyn?" Luna asked again, eyes wide.  
  
" What'd 'bout 'er cat?" Bon-Bon asked as the little kitty meowed lightly from the top of Sneaks' bunk.  
  
" I'll get 'im some watah," Floaty offered getting out of bed and walking into the washroom, coming back with a small tin cup of water, and placing it on Sneaks' bed.  
  
" So she's gone ta Brooklyn?" Bolt shook her head.  
  
" She's gonna meet Spot Conlon befoah any of us," Dream sighed. " Lucky."  
  
" Dat ain't fair. If I's known dat we's coulda meet newsies fastah by having ourselves a relative dat's close ta a newsie, I's woulda brought dem wit me." Pinch protested.  
  
" She didn't know dat he was in dare!" Bolt tried to stick up for her.  
  
" Sure, dat's what she says," Nevada replied sarcastically.  
  
" Don't start in on 'er when she ain't here ta stick up foah herself." Floaty yelled at Nevada.  
  
" Stop yelling at each utter!" Lute screamed, glancing over at Luna who was now leaning out then open window.  
  
" Dis sucks," Hades looked over at Punky who was starting to twirl her hair with her fingers.  
  
" Tell me 'bout it. We's can't even get along." Punky sighed rolling on her stomach and putting her feet up in the air. She looked around, hearing the loud remarks and fights between girls.  
  
"STOP IT!" Punky yelled, everyone turning and staring at her. " Thank you. I's can't even hear me self think."  
  
" Dat worked," Hades nodded quietly to Punky and winking.  
  
" Look, everyone just get ta bed," Luna sighed turning back to the girls after shutting the window.  
  
" What?" Illusion looked up sleepily.  
  
" Nuttin', go back ta bed," Pretzel said to her as Illusion laid back down.  
  
" When do we's get ta meet da boys?" Minty yawned looking at Gin.  
  
" I's don't know, let's just get ta bed. It was hard getting up an' sellin' papes dat early." Minty confessed.  
  
" Me feet hoit," Jay-bug rubbed her foot, looking at Lyf who was next to her.  
  
" Just go ta bed, me feet hoit too, but I ain't complaining." Lyf replied as the girls laid back down and soon found themselves asleep, with Sneaks' kitten, Spike, purring in the background.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dat was close," Graft breathed as they made their way up the street to the Brooklyn Lodging House.  
  
" Yeah," Sneaks smiled, brushing back sweat from her face, trying to catch her breath as well, and get her heart beat back to normal. How they had gotten away, Sneaks couldn't remember, it was all a blur. She didn't even remember running across the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wait, Graft," Sneaks grabbed his arm, puling him to a halt. "Dis ain't a Lodging House, dis is a warehouse." Graft looked at her with a confused _expression.  
  
"You's feeling okay, Sneaks? I's mean, dis is where we's always stay, at least until wintah. Which should be soon, since it's starting ta get cold out."  
  
" Yeah, must be da excitement of da evening." Sneaks blushed and smiled. Graft nodded at her excuse and led her into the warehouse. " What'da 'bout Spot? I's thought ya had ta tell 'im something 'bout Queens."   
  
" He should be here now," Graft replied as they walked into a crowded warehouse. Lots of kids were gathered around playing poker and drinking. Spot sat on top of a rafter over looking his flock.  
  
" Hi-ya Graft," a little brown hair boy called, looking at up at Graft. His face was smudged along with his hands and he wore a gray newsie cap over his brown untamed hair.  
  
" Get outa me face, Marbles," Graft pushed the little kid away. Marbles frowned and moved over allowing Graft to stride over to where Spot was.  
  
" Hi-ya Grafter." Spot nodded towards Graft as he made his way to Spot. Spot jumped down from his perch and spit in his hand, extending it to Graft. Graft spit in his and took hold of Spot's hand, shaking it good before letting go. "So, what's da word?" Spot asked.  
  
" Ain't good," Graft replied glancing over his shoulder.  
  
" Ain't good?" Spot asked pulling his cane out of his suspender loop and pounding it down on the wooden floor with a metal clink noise.  
  
" Queens' dey ain't gonna make da deal. Say's dat dey's got way too much invested in utter things." Graft replied.  
  
"Invested in what?" Spot half shouted, getting several strange looks from other newsies. He shrugged his shoulders, cracking his neck trying to relax himself. " Well den, if dey ain't gonna see it our way, we's gonna hafta make 'em." Spot patted Graft on the shoulder. Graft smiled. "Sneaks, how's ya been? Enjoy yer stay in Manhattan?" Spot asked walking over smiling at Sneaks, his cane clinking on the floor with every step his right foot made. Sneaks didn't know what to do or say, she just froze. Spot Conlon was actually coming over to talk to her. "Yo, Sneaks, ya hear me?" Spot asked getting real close to her face.  
  
" Yeah, I's had a good time," Sneaks blushed, forcing the words to come out of her mouth.  
  
" Good. Ya run inta Cowboy by any chance?" Spot asked, not skipping a beat. Sneaks couldn't believe it, Spot was talking to her like they were old chums.  
  
" Uh.naw." Sneaks stammered. She had no idea what to say, or do and she began to feel her face flush.  
  
" Oh, I's got ya little present. I's know yer birthday ain't foah a'nutta week o' so, but I's figured I's couldn't wait. Here," Spot said handing Sneaks a bandana. She took it in her hands, just looking it over. " Well, you's gonna open it?" Spot asked. Graft strolled over.  
  
" She's had a rough night. Bulls almost caught us stealin' some bread. Here," Graft said pulling six loafs out of his bag. Spot smiled at Sneaks and nodded.  
  
" Good goil," he patted her on the head like a dog. "We's got some bread! You's all can d'ank Graft an' Sneaks foah it." Spot shouted as several Brooklyn newsies got up and ran over to Graft who was still holding the bread. Several people thanked her and Graft as they took small pieces of bread. She just stood there dumbfounded. She looked back down at the gift in her hand and carefully opened up the bandana and found a key on a chain, almost like Spots, but of course different. She stared at it, rolling it over in her hands, the cool metal icing the spots that it touched on her hand. Suddenly she remembered her character profile and how she had put down that Spot had given her a necklace with a key on it.  
  
" Ya like?" Spot asked, Sneaks nodding in reply.  
  
" Well, don't just stand dare, d'ank 'im." Graft instructed. Sneaks threw her arms around Spot, getting a few gasps from the other newsies that were watching. Spot smiled and hugged her back, laughing.  
  
" You's in a friendly mood," Spot laughed. Sneaks looked at up at him.  
  
" Well, you's are da closest thing I's got to a real family, 'sides Graft." Sneaks smiled, finally gaining the courage to talk to Spot. Spot nodded and smirked.  
  
" I's guess I's is, kid." Spot walked away and pulled Graft into the side.  
  
" Hi-ya," a voice came from behind Sneaks. She turned to see blue eyes staring at her.  
  
" Hi," Sneaks smiled politely at the girl, trying to think of who she could be, and if the girl would know who she was.  
  
" I's haven't seen you's around here," the girl stared at her. " 'Course, I's just got here last night," the girl blushed. Sneaks stared at her, then realized it.  
  
" You's from da NML?" Sneaks whispered in her ear. The girl looked relieved.  
  
" You's too?" she asked cracking a smile. Sneaks nodded. " Da name's Sling. Geeze, an' I's thought I's was all alone."  
  
" Sling?" Sneaks grinned. "I's Sneaks."  
  
" Sneaks?" the girl asked laughing slightly. " Wow. At least I's wit a goil I's know. Last night was rough, I's was on me own, an' den he found me," she jerked in the direction of a taller boy, the one from the movie who had jumped into the water, then asked Jack where he was going. "I's don't remembah 'is name 'dough. I's wasn't feeling dat great afta da nice little fall from da sky." Sling laughed. "C'mon, we's should get ta bed. We's gonna have a early morning. It's a long walk ta da Distribution Center from here. " And with that Sneaks and Sling walked over to a small group of sleeping boys and girls and laid down, Sneaks resting her head on a barrel. " Oh, an' I's was told, always be ready ta run from da bulls. Dey like ta bust dis place ev'ry now an' den."  
  
" Sling, if anyone asks, I's know dat. Dat's me brudda."  
  
" I's guessed you's was related. You's gonna hafta explain dat one ta me lata. Right now, we's bettah get some sleep. Like I's said, it ain't fun getting up in da mornin'."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get up!" Gibby's voice bellowed the next morning, causing some of the new girls to fall from their beds.  
  
"What, what, what?!" Moneybags asked startled, looking around from her spot on the floor.  
  
" Get up! Get up!" Gibby yelled again, slapping Punky's foot.  
  
" Lay off!" Punky shouted sitting up and robbing her foot. "I's up!" She climbed down from her top bunk. " Dis ain't so bad, ya know? Getting up in da morning an' sellin' papes. Being free as, as fishes," she laughed happily, walking over to washroom.  
  
" I's really miss me mudda," Doll frowned getting up out of bed. "I's liked it bettah when she'd yell at me ta get up."  
  
" We's all do, I's think," Gin sighed putting her arm around her friend as they both headed into the washroom.  
  
" Move outa da way!" Illusion called, pushing Nevada and Atlantic out of the way of a toilet stale.   
  
" Dat ain't fair! I's was gonna use dat one!" Atlantic pounded on the door.  
  
" Easy dare tiger, you's gonna knock it down," Bailey put her hand on Atlantic's shoulder.  
  
" Dis watah's so cold, it's like needles in here," Moxie shivered from the tin basin. "An' it ain't dat big neidda."  
  
When the girls were finished getting ready they ran down stairs and out the door in to the sunny street.  
  
" If we's don't hurry, we's ain't gonna make it ta da Distribution Center in time!" Bolt called in front of most of the girls. When they got half way to the Distribution Center they saw several kids running over to a stand that stood on the side of the street. Four nuns stood in the wagon, handing out bread and coffee to the kids.  
  
" Bless you child," a nun held a cup of coffee to a small boy.  
  
" D'ank ya," the boy replied, taking a swallow of coffee and passing it to his buddy.  
  
" Jesus loves you," another nun sung handing out a piece of bread to another boy.  
  
" Look, it's like da movie!" Aura nearly shouted to the whole street. She suddenly felt someone hit the back of her head as it flung forward. She turned to see Luna's disapproving face glaring at her. "Sorry," Aura sunk her head down.  
  
" You's nit twit! You's can't go 'round yellin' dat! You's trying ta get us in trouble?" Luna scolded her. Aura stared at her feet.  
  
" Sorry," she muttered again.  
  
" Here you go child," a nun said extending her hand and handed over a piece of bread to Bubblegum.  
  
" Bless ya ma'am." Bubblegum replied, splitting the bread in half and giving the other piece to Windy.  
  
" Ma'am, could I's get half a cup?" Lyf asked, extending her small hand as far as it would go. The nun handed her a cup and she took it, crossing herself, the same as Race had done in the movie.  
  
" Can I's have a sip?" Snaps asked her, as Lyf passed her drink to the girl in the light lavender color shirt and brown pants. "D'anks," Snaps smiled, taking a gulp and handing and empty cup back to Lyf.  
  
" We's bettah hurry, da bell' be ringing soon, I's think." Lute noted as the other newsies started to head towards the Distribution Center.  
  
" Maybe we's get ta see da boys ta-day." Punky smiled, walking away from Luna.  
  
" Mush," Hades sighed, smiling at Punky. Luna shook her head as they continued on their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Reverie woke up she had no idea where she was. She felt warmer than she had, and the cobblestone suddenly felt softer. She opened her eyes and peered around, shocked to see that she was no longer in the cobblestone alley.  
  
" It musta been a dream," she sighed trying to prop herself up so she could look around her room. But when she did, she found it wasn't her room. "Where am I?" she mumbled, turning her head to the left to see a boy's face staring at her.  
  
" She's up!" the voice called. Her eyes tried frantically to focus in on the face. "Race, dat goils up!" the voice yelled as a clear picture came into focus. They boy was standing over her with eyeglasses and a black bowler hat.  
  
" Strider? Illusion?" Reverie asked.  
  
"Nope," Specs gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
" What?" Racetrack yelled running in to see a very confused girl lying on one of the beds. He walked over to Specs. " When she wake up, Specs?"  
  
" When I's called ya," Specs replied shrugging and turning to the girl.  
  
" You's okay?" Race asked looking at her.  
  
" Where--?"  
  
" You's in da Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan." Race answered her, sitting down on a bed next to her.  
  
" How?" Reverie asked, wondering if this all was just as dream.  
  
" You's see, I's found ya, wit me friend Swifty, in an alleyway. You's was knocked out o' something. Anyway you's didn't belong dare. Where ya from kid?"  
  
" Not from 'round here," Reverie replied sitting up completely. Her head ached and she suddenly felt her eyes go out of focus again.  
  
" Well, you's ain't in no shape ta be leaving any time soon, so we's gonna keep ya here foah now." Race looked around.  
  
" What's going on in here?" Reverie heard Jack's voice.  
  
" Dat goil Swifty an' I's found is up," Race called, turning his neck to see Jack Kelly stroll in the door.  
  
" Well, tell dat ta Kloppman, we's gotta go now, o' we'll be late. C'mon." Jack waved them over to the door. " She' okay?" he asked Specs who walked over, holding his black suspenders.  
  
" I'd say so," Specs shrugged. " Just a little out of it." Jack nodded as Race stood up.  
  
" Don't worry, Kloppman, he'll take care of ya," Race called as he headed out the door with Jack and Specs, leaving Reverie lying there to wonder if what had just happened was a hallucination or real.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the girls got to the Distribution Center they were disappointed again at the fact that the boys weren't there again.  
  
" We's can't cut a break can we?" Floaty sighed looking down.  
  
" Well, we's can't, but Bubblegum an' Windy can." Punky hissed with jealously.  
  
" It ain't like Dutchy was dare wit 'em," Bubblegum shot back. Punky started forward, but Hades grabbed her shoulder.  
  
" Stop," Hades commanded, as Punky shrugged her off and stood there.  
  
" I's swear, if I's hear a'nutter word of da boys, I's gonna crack some domes," Luna threatened.  
  
" Next!" Weasel called out as the line started to move forward.  
  
" Jack, dat was great! Dem DeLancey's ain't got nuttin on ya!" a voice laughed from behind them. Slowly the girls turned to see the newsies walking in the World gates.  
  
" You's too kind, Race, you's too kind." Jack smiled.  
  
" It's dem!" Dreams said nervously to Chord.  
  
" Shhh." Chord hushed her.  
  
" Hey, Bubblegum, Windy." Jack called smiling at the two girls.  
  
" Uh. Hi, Jack right?" Windy asked before Bubblegum could speak. Bubblegum was relieved, she probably would have said something else to screw up. It was bad enough that Luna was livid at them.  
  
" Yeah, dat's right." Jack nodded extending his hand to shake theirs. Bubblegum eagerly put her hand out and looked at Blink, blushing as Jack shook her hand. "Whose ya friends?" Jack asked wiping his nose and motioning with the same hand to the other girls.  
  
" Oh, dese are me friends," Bubblegum smiled. " Dat's Floaty, Bon-Bon, Aura, Punky, Hades, Moxie, Atlantic, Pretzel, Lute, Dream, Minty, Gin, Cards, Dodge, Chord an' Bailey." Bubblegum introduced, pausing slightly to point out the other girls.  
  
" An' we's got Mix, Moneybags, Jay-bug dare, Lit'l Bit, Klutz, Rave, Lavender, Doll-face, Snoozer, Lyf, Legs, Nevada, Snaps, Calliope, Blizzard, Pinch, Luna, Strider an' Illusion." Windy finished up.  
  
" Did you's say Strider an' Illusion?" Specs asked looking at Windy.  
  
" Yeah," Windy said not sure what to say.  
  
" We's found a goil, well, Racetrack an' Swifty here," he said pointing the two out. " She woke up dis morning moaning you's names."  
  
" A goil?" Strider asked.  
  
" We's didn't get 'er name 'dough." Race spoke up.  
  
" Where'd ya find 'er?" Illusion asked.  
  
" In an alley," Swifty replied.  
  
" An alley?" Strider asked excitedly. " Reverie?"  
  
" We's don't know, maybe." Race shrugged. "She's at our Lodging House till she gets bettah."  
  
" Can we's go see if it's 'er?" Strider questioned.  
  
" She's resting now, afta sellin' if you's want ta come by," Jack offered. The girls nodded, all looking excitedly at each other.  
  
" So, we's nevah got you's names," Bolt pointed out, waiting to get the introductions so that they could finally talk to the boys.  
  
" Oh, I's sorry. Dis here is Snipeshooter, Snoddy, Itey, Pie-Eater, Bumlets, Dutchy, Crutchy, Jake," he paused.  
  
" Sneaks' ain't gonna be happy when she find out she missed dis," Floaty whispered to Doll.  
  
" Kid-Blink, but we's all call 'im Blink, Racetrack o 'course you's just meet him, and Specs, Swifty, Mush, Boots, Skittery an' Snitch. Oh, an' I's Jack in case ya missed dat." They all introduced themselves as they got up and bought their papers.  
  
"C'mon move it, move it!" Weasel called as Snoozer moved up to the front of the line, blushing slightly. " How many?" he asked.  
  
" Uh." Snoozer pulled out her money. " Twenty," she slammed her money down on the counter as a man placed a stack of papers on the counter for her.  
  
" We'll see you tomorrow, Cowboy," Morris hissed as he and his brother rushed past, opening the door of the Distribution Center the slamming it shut. " Sorry we's late Uncle Wiesal."  
  
" Next!" Weasel called, glaring at his nephews threw his eyeglasses.  
  
" Dat's you sweet thing," Morris hissed looking at Luna.  
  
" Fifty papes," Luna ordered, slamming her money down on the counter.  
  
" Fifty papes foah da pale goil," Weasel shouted as Morris placed a stack of papers on the counter. Luna shoveled through them.  
  
" I's missin' five papes," Luna said, the girls looking at her oddly.  
  
" What? We's don't cheat here," Weasel answered as Jack pushed his way to the front of the line.  
  
" Now, Weasel, don't lie. You's cheated David several times. Now, be a good weasel, an' give da goil 'er papes," Jack instructed, leaning against the bars.  
  
" She got 'er papes," Morris hissed.  
  
" I's can handle it on me own, d'ank ya." Luna glared at Jack.  
  
" What is she doing?" Dream whispered to Rave.  
  
" I's don't know, but why's she acting all rude ta 'im? I's mean, dat's Jack." Rave said.  
  
" Shh," Bolt put her finger to her lips, hushing the girls. The girls stood there frozen. By this time Morris placed another five on Luna's pile, and Luna walked down off the platform.  
  
" You's could at least say d'ank you." Jack replied, moving his hands to his chest.  
  
" I's didn't need yer help," Luna snapped, walking off in her own direction.  
  
" What a-." Jack started to say.  
  
" She's our leadah," Lute shook her head. " She's like dat, sorry," she apologized.  
  
" Ya leadah?"  
  
" Yeah, she's in charge of us," Bubblegum smiled. Jack nodded.  
  
" Move it!" Weasel called at Dream ran down off the platform with her papes.  
  
" Shut it!" Punky snapped at Weasel, placing her money on the counter. "Fifty papes, an' you's bettah not cheat me 'neidda." She threatened.  
  
" Well, I's say you's got a cocky attitude," she heard Dutchy's voice from behind her, laughing.  
  
" I's guess so," Punky replied, turning around to face the blond haired, heart-throb of her newsies obsession. She tried to act cool, calm and collected, but she could feel herself losing control, her impulse to scream out how much she loved him was starting to win in her mind.  
  
" Punky!" Hades called, smiling noticing her friend's struggles.  
  
" I's gotta go," Punky shrugged, turning on her heel and mouthing 'thank you' to Hades. Hades nodded as the two walked off. " Dat was me chance, I's coulda been nice ta 'im an' asked if he knew any good selling spots," Punky whined as the two headed out of the gates and into the street.  
  
" Yeah, well at least yer boy said something ta ya. Mush didn't even look me way!" Hades complained dropping her head slightly.  
  
" Nah, dat ain't true. I's saw 'im look at ya." Punky told her.  
  
" Naw, you's lying." Hades shook her head.  
  
" I ain't! 'Is mouth was open an' everything! He's said something at Blink 'bout yer eyes, I's think. Something 'bout funny color, o' something."  
  
" Great, he thinks I's got funny colored eyes!" Hades cried.  
  
" No, Hades." Punky called as her friend walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sling got up and looked around. "Sneaks?" she asked gazing around for her new friend.  
  
" What?" Sneaks yawned. She stretched and sat up to see most of the newsies gone. "Where'd dey go?" she asked wide-eyed.  
  
" Selling already I guess. C'mon, we's bettah get going too." Sling stretched out her arms and stood up. " Let's go, get da lead outa yer pants." Sneaks sighed and looked around.  
  
" Graft?" Sneaks asked glancing around trying to find her brother.  
  
" What?" Graft asked from behind her.  
  
" Oh, geeze," Sneaks jumped. "Don't be sneaking up behind me like dat." She put her hand over her heart.  
  
" C'mon, lets go," Graft commanded.  
  
" Can Sling come wit us?" Sneaks asked looking at her new friend.  
  
" Sure, but we's going back ta Manhattan ta day." He shrugged.  
  
" Why Manhattan?" Sling questioned.  
  
" I's got some business ta take care of wit Jack Kelly an' his walking mouth," Graft replied, clenching his fist and heading out of the warehouse.  
  
" We's going ta Manhattan," Sneaks smiled to Sling. " Da goils are dare, you's can meet 'em." Sling smiled. She grabbed her slingshot from where she had been sleeping and ran out the door behind Sneaks and Graft.  
  
"So, what'd ya hafta talk ta Cowboy 'bout?" Sneaks questioned.  
  
" Business 'bout Queens." Graft replied, walking in silence the rest of the way. They got to the Brooklyn Bridge, and this time, Sneaks made sure she took it all in, with a huge smile on her face. But part of her couldn't help but wonder what was going on back in 2003, and if her family was still okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I's think dat Punky's mad at me," Bubblegum confessed to Windy. She brushed back brown curly hair away from her green eyes. " I's didn't mean ta say something ta da fellas," Bubblegum glanced down looking at her papers.  
  
" I's know dat," Windy tried to comfort her. " Hey someone woulda said something."  
  
" Hey," they heard someone call from behind them. The turned to see Floaty coming towards them, her freckled face light up with a smile as she placed her papers under her arms.  
  
" Oh, hey Floaty," Bubblegum gave a weak smiled.  
  
" What's wrong?" Floaty asked. "If you's worried 'bout da boys, don't be."  
  
" I can't help it," Bubblegum sighed.  
  
" David sure was late ta-day wasn't he?" they heard Blinks voice from behind them. They turned to see Blink and Mush walking out of the gates of the World.  
  
" Yeah, he was. Dat ain't like Dave." Mush nodded.  
  
" Where are you's selling?" Blink questioned.  
  
" I's thinking 'bout Bottle Alley," Mush shrugged.  
  
" I's was gonna go ta dare too, you's wanna sell ta-gether ta-day?" Blink asked, his smile showing off his dimples and pearly whites. " Sure," Mush shrugged, looking up and seeing the girls standing there. " Hi-ya." He smiled at them as they both took off their hats to show respect to them.  
  
" Hi," Floaty said nervously as the got closer. The boys walked passed, placing their newsie hats back on and continued on their way to Bottle Alley. "Well, dat was odd," Floaty whispered watching the boys walk away. They stood there for a moment, just watching them.  
  
" Was it just me, o' did dey's seem like dey's was walking in slow motion?" Bubblegum asked, waiting for her heart to beat again.  
  
" Slow," Windy agreed shaking her head, watching them as they disappeared into the crowded street yelling out their headlines.  
  
" Well, dat was delightful," Floaty said sarcastically. The girls nodded in response not sure what to say or think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna walked steadily with out a single fault in her step as she rushed across the Brooklyn Bridge. Today she didn't pay much attention to it. She figured it wasn't going to be going anywhere until the World War III of 2003 and she had plenty of time before that. Right now she was focusing in on finding a Brooklyn newsie, and getting her way to Spot Conlon.  
  
" I's can't believe dat Sneaks." Luna thought angrily to herself.  
  
" Watch where you's going!" Luna heard a voice bellow into her thoughts. She looked up just as she bumped into a tall boy. She looked up to see intense blue eyes staring at her.  
  
" Watch where you's going a son of a---." Luna shot back at the boy only to be cut off.  
  
" Easy dare," the boy said, adjusting his glasses. "Blessed are ye, when men shall revile you, an' prosecute you, an' shall say all manner of evil against you falsely, foah my sake," he quoted. " St. Matthew, 5:11." He said patting his pocket in which a small Bible was located. Luna stared at him, bewildered.  
  
" Foah da love of---." She stopped herself. " You's should go ta Gibby's Lodging House an' join da little prayer club dey got dare," Luna shook her head.  
  
" Ya mean, Gibby from Manhattan?" the boy asked curiously. Luna turned back to him, her long black hair catching the wind and blowing around. She brushed it back behind her ear and nodded.  
  
" Dat's 'er."  
  
" How is she?" the boy asked. Luna eyed-balled the boy funny then shrugged.  
  
" Good I's guess," Luna sighed turning back around to continue on her way.  
  
" My names Preacher, Preach foah short if ya wish ta call me that." He smiled extending his hand to her. Luna rolled her eyes, and snorted.  
  
" An' I's ain't got time," Luna huffed, pushing him out of the way and blew past him in a hurry, leaving the Preach standing there, dumbfounded with his arm extended, waiting for a handshake.  
  
" Well, maybe I'll see ya 'round," he smiled nodding slightly pulling his hand back to his black vest, patting the pocket which contained his Bible. " Yea." he muttered to himself, turning back to street which would lead him to Manhattan. " Might as well see how Gibby is," he shrugged. 


	4. Chapter 4 written by Bubblegum

Chapter IV Written By Bubblegum  
  
Kloppman climbed the stairs to the bunkroom where Race and Specs had told him the girl was. As he approached her, he noticed she as shaking and her eyes were slipping out of focus. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bunk.  
  
"Hi. I'sh Kloppman. I own thish place. Yer friendsh told me dey found ya in a shtreet an' I told 'em I would take care o' ya until dey got back from shellin"  
  
He smiled a grandfatherly smile, which helped Reverie relax. He made her feel better, like she was with family. She struggled to sit up again.  
  
"Well I's Reverie an' I really appreciate you's helping out" she said, trying to be polite.  
  
Kloppman nodded and asked: "D'ya need anything? I don't got anything ta make yer head feel bettah all da way but I'sh got some ice if ya want it.." Reverie nodded and Kloppman went to get the ice. She put it against her forehead and felt instantly relieved. Kloppman stood, watching her.  
  
"Well I'sh gotta go woik on shome papah-work foah da Lodging House, but if you'sh need anything, you'sh can tell me"  
  
Reverie nodded, eternally grateful, as he left. As she lay there, she wondered where the others were. Had they forgotten about her? Or did they just not know where she was? She moaned quietly and lay back, falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Punky walked quickly after Hades.  
  
"He didn't mean you's had funny eyes! I bet he liked 'em!" She felt bad about hurting her friend's feelings and making Hades think Mush didn't like her. Hades turned around  
  
"Really?" she asked, getting excited. Punky nodded.  
  
"I betcha he did! Dat's probably what he was sayin ta Blink!"  
  
Hades grinned. "C'mon lets go sell some papes." Punky laughed and agreed as they started walking down towards the Harbor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they walked across the Brooklyn bridge, Sneaks looked around and took in everything carefully. The view was amazing and she walked in silence as she, Sling, and Graft crossed. Looking across to the other side of the bridge, Sneaks noticed a pale figure with long dark hair, strongly resembling Luna. Sneaks mouth dropped, realizing who it was and she walked on the other side of Graft. Graft looked across the street, trying to figure out what was bothering Sneaks. He turned to her.  
  
"Isn't dat da goil I was askin about?" Sneaks nodded.  
  
"Yup. Dat's Luna. Da one an' only." Graft looked at her for a moment as she walked. Suddenly Luna looked up and saw Sneaks and Graft with a girl she hadn't seen before. Luna crossed over to them. She looked at the three of them for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Why didn't ya tell me where you's was going, Sneaks?" she demanded.  
  
"I's told Dodge ta tell ya I thought dat was enough." Sneaks quickly replied. Luna glared at her for a moment before introducing herself to Graft. Graft nodded slightly, and then introduced himself. Sneaks spoke up. "Luna, dis is Sling. She's been stayin in Brooklyn, so she's comin ta Manhattan wit me an' Graft." Luna nodded and then turned to leave.  
  
"Well. Its been nice meetin ya but I got business in Brooklyn so I's bettah be goin." Luna turned and left as Sling, Sneaks, and Graft watched her walk away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Preacher headed towards Manhattan trying to shake his mind of the rude girl he had just encountered. He had tried to be nice, and tried to be friendly, something he had learned from years of experience on the streets, but it didn't seem to work with that girl.  
  
He kicked a stick that was lying in the street and gazed around. The sun was growing higher in the sky, so he started to walk faster.  
  
" Hi-ya Preach!" he looked over to see Kid-Blink and Mush walked by.  
  
" Hi," Preacher greeted them back.  
  
" What brings ya ta Manhattan?" Blink asked pausing to talk to Preacher.  
  
" I um.thought I'd say hi ta Gibby over at da newsgirl's lodging house." Preach answered looking around.  
  
" Oh, tell her hi foah us. I's hear she got some new goils," Mush winked.  
  
" I'll do that," Preacher nodded.  
  
" Ya should come ta da lodging house ta night, Preach. We's haven't seen ya 'round Manhattan in a long time." Blink invited him.  
  
" Dat's usually a good thing, dare Blink." Mush whispered to the one-eyed boy.  
  
" Well, I should be on my way, boys. I'll stop by and stay da night." Preach smiled at them as they nodded and headed off in their own ways. Preach continued on his way towards Gibby's when he stopped a few yards away, seeing a girls helping another girl up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I's swear, I's getting sick o' jerks," Windy sighed as Floaty and Bubblegum helped her up. She dusted herself off and looked around.  
  
" Are you okay?" Preach asked striding over to them at a fast pace.  
  
" Oh, I's fine. Just a jerk dat knocked me down foah da fight," Windy nudged over at the man that was holding a flask of whiskey. "D'anks dough," she replied turning back to her friends.  
  
" You's should be more careful when ya sell, Windy." Bubblegum shook her head.  
  
" I's tried! Ya'd think I's was Klutz o' something." Windy shook her head with a laugh.  
  
" Nah, Klutz just falls ovah things, o' nuttin at all." Floaty giggled. She looked over and noticed that Preacher was still standing there. "She's fine," she tried to reassure the boy.  
  
" Oh, sorry," Preacher blushed and started to walk away.  
  
" D'anks dough!" Windy called back at him as he walked off.  
  
" Dat guy was weird," Bubblegum mentioned, looking at her two friends.  
  
Floaty thought for a second, "He wasn't anywhere in da movie. Not even a nameless newsie or anything. I wonder who he is"  
  
"He spoke like David," Windy said thoughtfully. The other two nodded.  
  
" Come on, dese papes ain't gonna sell dem selfs!" Floaty called as they walked off hawking the headlines again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Preacher finally got the Gibby's Lodging House he let out a sigh of relief. He headed towards the door when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
" What ya doing here, boy?" He spun around to see Kloppman staring at him square in the face. "Dare ain't no one shick here ish dare?" he asked, Preacher knowing he was referring to Gibby.  
  
" No, sir. I was just going in ta pay Gibby a visit, dat's all." Preach said.  
  
" Well, befoah ya do, would ya mind helping me wit a shick goil I'sh got back at da Lodging Houshe?"  
  
" Sure," Preacher shrugged, turning away from Gibby's and heading with Kloppman back to the boys Lodging House.  
  
" I'sh wash gonna get Gibby, but I'sh figure ya could help betta."  
  
" Just know, I ain't as good as me brother." Preacher tried to tell him.  
  
" I'sh have faith in ya boy. You'sh good wit dish shtuff." Kloppman said nodding. Preacher smiled to himself as they continued to head off to the Lodging House.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Graft." Sneaks began as they walked across the bridge. "What kinda business do ya got wit Jack?" she asked curiously  
  
Graft turned to look at her, scowling. "Dat aint none of yer business, now is it?"  
  
Sneaks shook her head and walked in silence for a while before Sling whispered to Sneaks, "So.how many uttah goils are der? Are der lots or just a few?"  
  
"Der's at least 30 or so. Not a lot compared ta all da membahs, but still quite a few fer da Lodging House."  
  
Sneaks whispered back, aware that Graft was eyeing them suspiciously. Sling nodded, understandingly.  
  
"So how come I's da only one who ended up in Brooklyn?" She asked even quieter than before. Sneaks just shrugged, shook her head, and walked on, not understanding it anymore that Sling did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Punky and Hades walked along, trying to figure out where to sell their papes. As they walked down the street, Hades suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder and the two of them spun around. Punky's mouth fell open as her eyes fell upon Dutchy. He grinned at the two of them and stuck out his hand.  
  
"I's Dutchy. I jus' figured I would intraduce myself ta you's since you're new an' all." Punky stared at him in shock and awe as Hades spoke up.  
  
"Well I's Hades an' dis is Punky," she said, kicking Punky lightly to get her to close her mouth. Punky finally got herself together.  
  
"Yea, its uh.. nice ta meet ya." Dutchy chuckled and indicated his papes as he spoke. "Well. Mush ditched me fer Blink an' so I aint got a sellin partner taday. I was wonderin if I could sell wit you's two since yeh've probably nevah sold here befoah. I could show ya some good sellin' spots an' den I wouldn't have ta sell alone." Punky nodded eagerly, wondering if this was all a dream.  
  
"Shoa. Dat'd be great." Hades agreed. Dutchy grinned and pointed down the road a little way.  
  
"Well. dat der is da Harbah. We might wanna try der. It's pretty busy dis time o' day." The three started walking down towards the Harbor and Punky winked at Hades behind Dutchy's back, more excited than she had ever been.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reverie woke up with a groan, putting her hand to her aching head. She reached over for the ice on her beside table and replaced it on her head. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and sat up, wondering if it would be Kloppman again or one of the newsies. The door opened and in walked Kloppman with a boy dressed as a newsie that she didn't recognize from the movie.  
  
"Dis ish Preachah." Kloppman introduced as Reverie smiled weakly at the boy. He was tall and skinny with black hair and blue eyes. "He's gonna try an' help ya feel bettah." Reverie nodded, trying to remember if she had ever seen him in the movie and Preacher sat down on a stool next to the bunk.  
  
"Where's it hurt?" he asked gently, trying to sounds compassionate. Reverie indicated her forehead and Preacher thought for a moment, his brow furrowed. After a few minutes, he spoke."Well. have ya been sick er anythin' lately?"  
  
Reverie shook her head and then realized something she hadn't thought about before. Since she and the others had come from the 21st century, they might not be immune to some of the diseases in 1899 and she certainly hadn't been in very sanitary conditions the night before. She couldn't admit this to Preacher though without admitting where she had come from. She sighed and he put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"You's burnin' up." He frowned and replaced her ice pack. He bit his lip and stood up, taking Kloppman outside. "Kloppy." he began "She's got a real bad fevah. Dat's why her head hoits so bad. I don't know if she'll make it. She seems pretty weak right now" he finished.  
  
Kloppman nodded. "Ish der anything ta do?"  
  
"Aint nothing ta do, but keep da ice on an' pray." He walked back in the room to pray with Reverie and left a few minutes later with a hopeful look on his face. He had a strong faith and hoped for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wanna sell wit me?" Strider asked Illusion looking around and noticing that most of the others had partners. She had been sitting on a bench, not really doing much since she didn't know where to sell, and seen Illusion walk by. Illusion nodded.  
  
"Where ya tink we should go?" Strider shrugged.  
  
"Anyplace is good fer me" she responded, standing up and stretching. Illusion nodded and pointed towards Central Park.  
  
"How bout der? Seems as good a place as any." Strider grabbed her papes and agreed as the two set off in that direction. A couple minutes later, Illusion stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?!" asked Strider, alarmed. "I jist realized something. We should go see if dat goil is Reverie at da boy's Lodgin House. I mean. dey said we could go latah. Dey didn't say we had ta have dere permission. We know where it is." She said with a evil grin. Strider laughed and then became serious.  
  
"Yea I guess we should go check. If it is Reverie, I wanna know if she's okay. I've been worried about her. I felt awful leavin' her in dat alley." Illusion nodded and pointed in the direction of the Newsboys Lodging House.  
  
"C'mon, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sneaks looked at the scenery around them, which was slowly changing. It no longer looked dangerous like Brooklyn, but more familiar as the place she had the spent the last two nights.  
  
"Graft." she asked "Are we in Manhattan yet?" Graft gave her a raised- eyebrow.  
  
"Sneaks, You's been here enough times. You should know." He said coldly "Whattaya mean 'are we in Manhattan?' O' course we are." Sneaks blushed.  
  
"Well yeah.. I t'ought so. I was just makin' shoa ya know."  
  
Sling looked nervously at the two, wondering if anyone would ever figure out the newsgirls' secret. Wouldn't someone think it strange that all of the sudden, there's over 30 more new newsgirls in New York? She tried to change the subject.  
  
"So. I like yer key Sneaks. Dat was nice o' Spot ta give it ta ya." Sneaks nodded.  
  
"Yea" she agreed, playing with it, "It is pretty nice. Don't ya t'ink Graft?" Graft just grunted and walked stiffly on.  
  
"We's almost here. Now dontcha go askin Jack what dis business is all about. It's between me an' him, not you's an' yer little friend here." Sneaks glared at him as they walked into a deserted building. Graft knocked on a door a couple times before it was answered. Sneaks tried not to gasp as Jack Kelly opened the door and acknowledged her.   
  
"Heya Graft. Hey Sneaks. How's it rollin?"  
  
"Uh.. fine" Sneaks managed to say. First Spot, now Jack. She wondered if the others had met any of the boys yet. Well, besides Bubblegum and Windy that was. She already knew they had met some. Jack nodded, looking rather grim.   
  
"Ya talk ta dem?" he asked, turning back to Graft. Graft nodded, also looking grim.  
  
"Sneaks," he said roughly "Why dontcha go an' try ta sell some papes er somethin'? I got some business here." Sneaks nodded.  
  
"C'mon" she muttered to Sling "We don't wanna get 'im mad." Sling smiled weakly and the two girls left. Graft stepped into the room and Jack shut the door, locking it behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dodge frowned and looked around her. She had been trying to both pick- pocket and sell all morning. It was a lot harder, she had realized, when you were by yourself. It was hard to get someone to buy a pape from her if they had happened to have just seen her stealing someone's wallet. She groaned and sat down on the ground, looking at her still rather large stack of unsold papes. She supposed she could have found someone else to sell with her but she didn't want to go looking this late in the day. Almost everyone else already had selling partners. She sighed and stood back up.  
  
"C'mon, let's try an' find some o' da uttahs so I can intraduce 'em ta ya." She heard a familiar voice say. Dodge spun around and saw Sneaks walking a little ways away with a newsgirl she hadn't seen at the Lodging House.  
  
"Sneaks!" she called out. Sneaks turned and smiled, seeing Dodge.  
  
"Heya Dodge. Dis is Sling. Somehow she ended up in Brooklyn an' I found her when I went der ta see Graft. He's got some official business wit Jack Kelly so we's cant distoib him. Hows da sellin?" she finished, eyeing Dodge's rather large stack of paper, very glad that she hadn't had to sell today.  
  
"Nice ta meetcha, Sling. Sellin aint too good. Its hard ta do da sellin an' da stealin at da same time, but oh well. I'll manage" Suddenly Dodge remembered something "Sneaks! Guess what happened dis morning at da Distribution Centah!"  
  
"What?" Sneaks and Sling both asked eagerly.  
  
"Well. we was all disappointed cause we didn't see our boys again but den suddenly we hoid Race's voice behind us. Den, next t'ing we knew, all da newsies from da movie were der! We all got ta meet 'em. Bubblegum an' Windy introduced us! An' Jack even know der names!"  
  
"Aww. We've only met two. Dey both knew Sneak's name dough. I wish we coulda been dare," Sling pouted. Sneaks nodded eagerly.  
  
"Dat woulda been da best! Oh Dodge! Look at dis necklace Spot gave me! I fergot dat I put it in me profile fer him ta give me a necklace wit a key just like his. He gave it ta me cause my boithday was just a few days ago. I's kinda glad dat I put all dat stuff about Spot an' Graft in my profile. It's helped me out lots." Dodge admired the key and the girls continued chatting away, occasionally stopping for Dodge to sell a pape or two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavender and Mix had decided to sell together and they were almost finished. Lavender sighed.  
  
"Wow.." she said softly, "Aftah seein da movie so many times, I always t'aught dat sellin papes seemed so easy. Ya just make up a good headline an' people buy it, but it really is hard, aint it?"  
  
"Yea.." Mix agreed, "but still.Its kinda fun. An' I mean at least we don't hafta worry about da war er nottin."  
  
Lavender pulled out her bandana to wipe her eyes on. "I do worry about da war t'ough. I worry about me family an' me friends. I wish I coulda brought 'em wit me. I don't like not knowin' what's goin on. I wouldn't even know if dey died er nuttin." Mix put an arm around her.  
  
"Don' worry. It'll be okay. I bet dey's fine." Lavender smiled weakly.  
  
"Yea, I hope so." Her smile turned into a frown. "If da war ends do ya t'ink we'll go forward in time again or ya t'ink we'll just stay here. I don't know if I wanna be a newsie forevah an' I miss everyone so much." Mix frowned too.  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna finished crossing the bridge into Brooklyn and walked swiftly, even though she had no idea where she was headed. She wondered where she could find Spot and looked around trying to find someone to follow. Her eyes fell upon the guy from the movie who asks Jack where he's going. She snuck behind him as she heard him say to a fellow newsie. "Yea well.. dey's all givin us trouble now, dem Queens newsies. I figuah I's gonna head ovah ta Spot ta talk about it in a bit. Dis is da last straw. Spot an' Jack an' Graft an' dem. Dey's sick o' all da trouble wit Queens. Maybe dey'll actually do sometin' fer once. Gawd I hope so."  
  
Luna's mouth dropped. This is my change ta see Spot! She thought I'll just follow dis guy heah an' he'll lead me straight der!" Luna ducked behind a nearby building and watched him as he left. She decided that it would be safer to follow him from a distance instead of close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Spies and Lies

CHAPTER V  
  
SPIES AND LIES  
  
  
Strider and Illusion headed quickly towards the Newsboys Lodging house, their minds racing and wondering if the girl the boys had talked about earlier was Reverie.  
  
" Are ya sure dis is da right way?" Strider asked, stopping to catch her breath. She pushed back some of her blond hair out of her face. Illusion paused and looked back at Strider.  
  
" I's think so. I's mean, dis looks familiar, don't it?" Illusion asked gazing around the city around her. Strider stood straight up, putting her hands on her hips and glanced around, shaking her head.  
  
" I's don't remembah dis, not at all." She frowned. "We's lost?"  
  
" We's ain't lost!" Illusion snapped back at her. She turned around and saw something she recognized. "Look, we's getting close," she pointed down the street. "Dat's da alley dat Jack danced in when he sang 'Santa Fe'." Strider smiled as they started walk down the alley towards the Lodging House. "Just think, we's gonna see Reverie soon," Illusion grinned.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Luna pressed up against the back of an old building, watching the boy she was trailing stop and look behind him. He shrugged and turned to continue walking. Luna slowing came out from behind the building just as the boy stopped and turned around, to stare at Luna in the face.  
  
" I's thought I's was being followed," he said with an evil grin. " You's wit Queens o' something?" he asked, stepping closer to the frozen Luna.  
  
" I's ain't wit Queens," Luna suddenly hissed back at the boy.  
  
" You's got a lot of guts ta be following me 'round," the boy replied, " an' ta even talk ta me like dat," he shook his head. He moved closer to Luna as she tried to hold her ground.  
  
" Look, I's just lookin' foah Spot Conlon," Luna said trying to back up, but bumping into the building behind her.  
  
" Spot Conlon? An' what you' looking foah him foah?" the boy questioned.  
  
" I's heard dat dares stuff goin' on, I's thought dat I could give him a fresh pair o' ears." Luna replied.  
  
" Spy, o' snitcher?" the boy asked.  
  
" Whatever it takes," Luna hissed at him, getting in his face slightly.  
  
" Where you's from?" he questioned.  
  
" Manhattan, foah da time being," Luna answered with a stiff shrug.  
  
" You ain't from Manhattan, unless you's part of da huge group o' goils dat's showin' up suddenly 'round New York."  
  
" So, we's new, what's it to ya?" Luna snapped back, suddenly realizing that the girls showing up all of a sudden was getting attention from all over.  
  
" How I's know dat we's could trust ya? Say I's ta take ya ta Spot Conlon, what's ta say dat you ain't gonna go ta Queens?"  
  
" I's could go ta Queens, but not 'cause I's want ta. I's a true Brooklyn at heart," Luna confessed still sounding as tough as she could. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a sling shoot, taking aim at a bird that was perched up on the top of a building. She loaded and pulled back swiftly, and released as the marble propelled itself through the air, striking the bird. Luna grinned as the boy turned back around, impressed.  
  
" Nice aim," the boy nodded in approval. " But, ya realize dat if I's take ya ta Spot, an' you's become part of dis, if we's find you's cheatin' us."  
  
" I's ain't gonna cheat ya," Luna reassured.  
  
" Well, if you's do."  
  
" I's get da picture," Luna shook her head as the boy nodded and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. She shrugged him off, and followed him.  
  
" Dis is it," she thought to herself. "Spot Conlon, here I's come."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Bolt looked around, trying to figure out where she wanted to go next. She had decided earlier that she was going to sell by herself. She glanced around, feeling her stomach growl.  
  
" You's hungry?" she heard a voice and turned around to see Moxie coming towards her.  
  
" You's heard dat?" Bolt blushed.  
  
" I's been doing da same thing, don't worry." Moxie confessed. She sighed and looked around.  
  
" Dat bread from da nuns just ain't enough ta keep me full foah a day."  
  
" I's know what ya mean," Moxie nodded. "So, how's sellin' foah ya?"  
  
" Ain't too good. I's can't come up wit any good headlines ta day. I's just don't feel like it, ya know? I's miss home." Bolt gazed down, trying to keep herself from crying.  
  
" I's know what ya mean," Moxie replied, placing her hand on Bolt's shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
" What'd ya goils doing standing 'round here foah? You's got papes ta sell." They turned to see Aura standing before them with half her stack already gone. " What's da mattah?" she questioned, taking notice to the girls sadness.  
  
" Miss home," Bolt muttered, noticing that a few people were now staring at them.  
  
" Come on, let's get going," Moxie said, nudging them into an alley. " We's shouldn't be talking 'bout home like dat, Luna wouldn't like it."  
  
" I's really don't care what Luna likes," Bolt said annoyed. " I's just being honest."  
  
" Come on, cheer up. We's saw da boys ta day," Aura smiled at them. She had been in a good mood all day.  
  
" Yeah, well, dat's nice foah ya, but I's like Oscar, remembah?" Bolt snapped at her.  
  
" Oscar?" Aura laughed. "He's bad, evil." She shook her head.  
  
" I's don't care, he's cute," Bolt.  
  
" Yeah, well, just be careful, 'cause ya know how dey's is." Aura informed her.  
  
" I's know, an' I's don't care," Bolt said, storming off back into the street.  
  
" What's gotten inta her?" Aura asked looking at Moxie.  
  
" I's just think she's home sick," Moxie replied with a sigh.  
  
" I's is too, but I ain't acting like dat."  
  
" Well, we's all act differently ta da same things," Moxie shrugged as the two watched Bolt disappear into the crowd.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Windy, Bubblegum and Floaty walked down the crowded street, trying to get away from the boxing match.  
  
" Dat wasn't very productive," Floaty shook her head. "I's axed twice ta go inta an alley wit an' older man." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
  
" Dat's da way some goils woik," Bubblegum shrugged. "Dey do what dey can ta get money."  
  
" I's ain't going evah do dat," Windy shook her head. "Dat ain't right at all."  
  
" Well, some goil's can't help it. Dey's starve if dey don't. I's read 'bout it befoah." Bubblegum told them.  
  
" Where we's headed now?" Floaty asked, trying to change the subject to a nicer one.  
  
" I's don't care, why not walk 'round? Maybe we's run inta some of da boys an' ask 'em where we's should go." Windy suggested.  
  
" Dat sounds good ta me," Bubblegum nodded as they turned down an alley.  
  
" Watch where ya's going!" they heard a voice yell.  
  
" Dat sounded like Skittery," Floaty whispered as they walked faster and turned a corner to see Skittery helping Bumlets stand up.  
  
" Hi-ya," Bumlets smiled, seeing the girls behind Skittery, who was now turning around to look at them.  
  
" Hi-ya," Bubblegum smiled, slightly disappointed that it wasn't Blink.  
  
" You's da goils dat Jack was talking ta dis morning?" Skittery asked. Windy blushed and nodded.  
  
" Yea, dat's us."  
  
" Well," Bumlets started, brushing off his pants with his hat and picking up his papers, " how's da sellin' going foah you goils? Any luck?"  
  
" Nah, not really." Bubblegum confessed. " Da headlines stink, an' we's can't come up wit any good headlines foah ourselves."  
  
" Dat, an' da fact dat we's keep getting knocked 'round at da boxing fight," Floaty added.  
  
" Foist mistake dare," Skittery shook his head.  
  
" What?" Bubblegum asked confused.  
  
" Well, dat is foah da tough guy's an' goils. You's three seem too sweet foah ya own good." Bumlets told them. " Ya might want ta try Central Park, probably easier foah ya's."  
  
" Speakin' o' sweet, where ya's from? I's hear dat you's staying at Gibby's an' she got a lot o' new goils." Skittery questioned. Bubblegum gulped. What where they going to say? 'Hi, we've come from the future because there's a huge war going on?' Her mind raced.  
  
" We's from all ovah, I's guess." Windy shrugged. "I's from da country," she lied.  
  
" Ah, hayseed's, dat explains da sweetness 'bout you's." Bumlets nodded.  
  
" I's just met dem when I's got here. Seems like a lot o' goils has been coming ta New York lately," Windy made up again, trying to keep their secret save. Skittery and Bumlets smiled at themselves.  
  
" We's noticed," they both blushed, Bumlets and Skittery leaning on their walking sticks.  
  
" So, which way ta Central Park?" Floaty asked.  
  
" We's can take ya dare, if ya want," Bumlets offered.  
  
" Sure," Windy smiled as they headed off with Bumlets and Skittery towards Central Park.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
" You's goils seem good at dis," Dutchy smiled as they walked around the Harbor, Punky and Hades selling paper after paper, coming up with great headlines.  
  
" Wild Indians found attackin' cities! Read all about it!" Punky hawked as an older man came up to her and bought a paper, muttering about how dirty the Indians where. Punky smiled, trying to keep herself from laughing.  
  
" Dat's a real good headline," Dutchy smiled at her. " I's used some like dat me self. People don' like dem red's." he shook his head. "I's guess I's don't blame 'em. Attackin' all da settler's an' scalping women an' children, you's nevah gonna find me in da west."  
  
" Dey really don't do dat," Hades shook her head.  
  
" How you's know? Ya been out west?" Dutchy asked peering at her through his glasses. Just then Hades realized she couldn't stick up for them, that if she was going to, she would probably reveal the fact that they were from the future.  
  
" Nah, nevah been out west," Hades shook her head.  
  
" I's think dat me friend is just a dreamah," Punky covered for her, still nervous around Dutchy. Part of her wanted to just jump on him and lay a big fat kiss on his beautiful lips, but she knew she had to restrain herself from her urges.  
  
" Hi-ya Dutchy!" Mush's voice came from behind Hades. She spun around to stare at her crush in the eyes.  
  
" Hi-ya Mush," Dutchy smiled walking over and shaking their hands. Blink put his papers under his arm and stood there smiling proudly.  
  
" I's got me a date," he boosted.  
  
" Wit who?" Dutchy asked.  
  
" You's not gonna believe dis one," Mush shook his head.  
  
" Who?" Dutchy asked, staring at Blink who was now grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" A nun," he laughed.  
  
" A nun?" Dutchy said in disbelief. " Why would a nun date you's? Dey's nuns!"  
  
" It's a new nun," Mush laughed. " Blink here thinks dat he can get 'er ta get out of da nunnery. How funny is dat?" Mush laughed.  
  
" You's pulling me leg!" Dutchy shook his head as Blink shrugged.  
  
" Figured it was worth a try," he laughed, slapping Dutchy in the face. " Why's won't ya evah fall foah me jokes?"  
  
" 'Cause dey ain't good jokes. Plus, Mush here don't make it seem real," Dutchy said just as Blink slapped the side of Mush's face. Punky and Hades giggled.  
  
" Who ya friends?" Mush asked, staring at Hades.  
  
" Dese are some o' da goils dat we met dis mornin'. Punky, an' Hades," Dutchy introduced.  
  
" Hi-ya," Blink smiled shaking Punky's hand and Mush reached for Hades. When they touched, Hades could feel her face flush.  
  
" Nice ta meet ya," Mush greeted.  
  
" Da.da same ta ya." Hades blushed as Mush released her hand and shook Punky's.  
  
" So, ya goil's are new, huh?" Mush asked, the two nodding. "Well, watch out foah Dutchy dare," he laughed. " He likes his goils."  
  
" Put a lid on it!" Dutchy yelled, hitting Mush with his hat. " I's ain't like dat," he tried to reassure the girls.  
  
" Sure," Blink laughed.  
  
" I ain't!"  
  
" Dat's okay, ain't nuttin' wrong wit dat!" Punky smiled at him, as he blushed looking at her. Blink and Mush laughed at Dutchy's reaction. Hades stared at Mush until he looked back over at her. She gazed down and blushed.  
  
" We's bettah get going, starting ta get late. Dutchy, don't foah-get dat we's got a meetin' wit Jack ta-night." Mush said as Blink and Mush turned to walk away.  
  
" I's won't foah-get!" Dutchy yelled as the two walked away.  
  
" Was dat a dream, o' was it real?" Hades whispered to Punky. " Just pinch me." Punky smiled and pinched Hades hard on the arm. "Ouch!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Look, see I's told ya we'd get here," Illusion said proudly as they stared up at the building with a sign that read NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE on it.  
  
" Well, let's go den, I's wanna know if it is Reverie o' not." Strider said, pushing Illusion to go in first. She pushed a little too hard and Illusion suddenly fell into a boy that was walking out.  
  
" Easy dare," he said catching Illusion and pulling her up by the arms to look at her. " Ya have to be careful." Preacher smiled at her.  
  
" Sorry," Illusion apologized, finding her footing on the cobblestone and standing up straight.  
  
" It's all right," Preacher shrugged. "Is there anything I could help you with?"  
  
" Actually, yes. We's lookin' foah a friend o' ours. She's been missin' foah da past two nights." Illusion told him, as Strider walked up closer.  
  
" Well, I don't know if it's ya friend, but Kloppman said that the boys found a goil the other night. She's inside if ya'd like ta see if it's her." Preacher offered as the two girls nodded enthusiastically. He led them inside the Lodging House, which exposed the familiar sights from the movie. The sign, 'Speak The Truth' hung in the same location above the stairs.  
  
" She's over here," he said, leading them into another room on the bottom floor. They walked in to see Kloppman placing a wet cloth on a girl's forehead. " Kloppman, these goils are here ta see if this goil is they're friend or not." Preacher informed the old man who stood up to look at them. He nodded and moved to the side, allowing the girls to run over to the bedside.  
  
" Reverie!" Strider shouted excitedly as the girl on the bed slowly opened her eyes.  
  
" Strider?" Reverie moaned, seeing her friends looking down on her.  
  
" Hi-ya Rev," Illusion smiled, sitting down on a stool that was next to the bed. She grabbed a hold of Reverie's hand and squeezed it tightly. "We's didn't think we's was gonna see ya again."  
  
" Why'd ya leave me?" she asked, her eyes trying to focus on the girls.  
  
" I's didn't want ta," Strider shook her head, her heart breaking remembering the night where they had left Reverie in the alley to die.  
  
" We's couldn't risk getting anyone else sick," Illusion tried to comfort her, feeling guilty for leaving Reverie by herself. Reverie suddenly started to shiver.  
  
" Cold." she moaned turning her head away from the girls.  
" I'll get another blanket," Preacher said, walking out of the room and coming back in with a heavy blanket and placing it over Reverie. He took the cloth, feeling Reverie's head with his hand. " Still hot," he shook his head. " Goils, could ya come back later? She needs rest." He said watching as Reveries eyes fluttered and then shut. Illusion released Reverie's hand and stood up.  
  
" I wanna stay," Strider pleaded, looking at Illusion.  
  
" We's can't, she's sick, she needs rest," Illusion told her.  
  
" I's don't want ta leave 'er again." Strider cried, Preacher looking down at her with a sympathetic smile.  
  
" Ya can come back ta-morrow," he tried to comfort her.  
  
" But." Strider let her head fall, realizing that it was no use arguing.  
  
" You staying at Gibby's?" the boy asked, Illusion nodding. "I'll walk ya there. It's starting ta get dark out, might rain ta night too." They started to walk out of the room, as Strider stood there for a moment, listening to her friend's silent moans before turning and walking out behind Illusion and the boy.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
" We's almost dare," the boy looked at Luna who was still walking slightly behind him.  
  
" Good," Luna thought, "I'm finally going to see Spot." They walked up to an old warehouse and stepped in, as she glanced around.  
  
" What ya doing?" she heard Spot's voice.  
  
" Brought ya someone dat was following me. Says she wants ta help ya."  
  
" I can speak foah me self." Luna said as she heard Spot jump down from a higher location and step out from the shadows. His cane clinked with every step he took, before it stopped with a loud bang in front of her.  
  
" You's got a mouth on ya," he said pointing the cane in her face. She pushed it away.  
  
" An' if ya," she paused as Spot stared coldly at her. "An' if ya need an extra pair o' ears, I's here." She said looking at him.  
  
" Extra pair o' ears?" he repeated. " What makes ya think I need a new pair?"  
" I's figured, Spot Conlon needs more boirds 'round." Luna rephrased it. Spot gave her a half smiled.  
  
" Boirds, yea, I's got me boirds, didn't say I's needed new ones."  
  
" Well, I's a friend o' Sneaks,"  
  
" Sneaks?" Spot asked, cutting her off.  
  
" Yeah, she stayed wit me goils da utter night." Luna said. She was getting pissed now that she had to use Sneaks' name to get attention from Spot.  
  
" Well den, we's see what we's can do. Right now, why don't you an' me friend here," he said pointing at the boy she had followed, " go ta Queens. See what ya find dare," he said turning around.  
  
" So, I's ya's spy?" Luna asked smiling.  
  
" I's didn't say dat, I's said go ta Queens." He repeated, walking away back into the shadows.  
  
" So what's dat mean?" Luna asked the boy. He only shook his head, and led her back outside and towards Queens.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Sneaks!" Sneaks turned to see Graft behind her. She had spent the day helping Dodge and Sling sell papers.  
  
" Let's go," he called.  
  
" Back ta Brooklyn?" Sneaks asked, glancing at her friends that were looking disappointed.  
  
" Stop asking questions an' lets go!" he ordered.  
  
" I'll see you goils latah. Sling, I's hope ya have a good time at Gibby's. Da goils are nice." Sneaks smiled at her.  
  
" D'anks foah bringing me here, I's might go back ta Brooklyn 'dough." Sling smiled at her.  
  
" When do I's get me sellin' partner back?" Dodge pouted at Sneaks.  
  
" Don't worry, I's come back again." Sneaks smiled at her friend.  
  
" Sneaks!" Graft yelled again. She turned to see Jack Kelly standing with her brother.  
  
" Dat's Jack!" Dodge tried to keep her excitement concealed to a loud whisper.  
  
" Look, I's try an' come back ta-morrow. Tell da goils I's said hi, an' watch afta me kitten, Spike foah me, Dodge." Dodge nodded as Sneaks turned and ran over to her brother.  
  
" Let's go," he said putting his arm over her shoulder.  
  
" Hi-ya Sneaks," Jack smiled.  
  
" Hi," Sneaks blushed. " Where we's going, Graft?" she asked, looking up into his face.  
  
" We's gonna go ta Medda's foah a little," Graft smiled.  
  
" Oh boy!" Sneaks smiled excitedly.  
  
" Da boys are comin, o' should anyway." Jack informed them.  
  
" Good," Graft nodded as the walked over to a building.  
  
" Graft, dis ain't Medda's." Sneaks whispered.  
  
" I's know dat. We's getting Dave. Come on," he said as Jack climbed up the fire escape. Sneaks smiled, and followed after her brother up the fire escape.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Welcome ta Central Park," Bumlets smiled as the girls looked around.  
  
" Wow, it's so big!" Windy exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes.  
  
" We's betta be going 'dough, it's getting dark. Ya want us ta take ya back ta da Lodging House?" Skittery asked.  
  
" Nah, d'anks 'dough." Floaty smiled looking around.  
  
" See ya round," Bumlets called as the two left the girls standing in the thick forests of Central Park.  
  
" Wow," Bubblegum smiled, "It's so big."  
  
" Goils, it is getting late," Windy said gazing around as the sun started to set, hiding behind buildings and trees.  
  
" We's can go in a second," Floaty said, skipping around and dropping her papers in the grass. " Don't need dem now."  
  
" We's really should go, Floaty," Bubblegum said, watching other people hurry out of the Central Park.  
  
" Okay," Floaty moaned, picking her papers back up and heading out of Central Park.  
  
" It was nice of da boys ta show us where Central Park is," Windy smiled.  
  
" We's can come here ta-morrow," Bubblegum nodded.  
  
" We's shoulda asked 'em ta stay an' show us back ta da Lodging House," Windy frowned looking around in both directions. " I's mean, which way is it?" The girls looked around, trying to figure it out.  
  
" Lost?" they heard a voice snicker behind them. They turned to see Oscar and Morris DeLancey behind them grinning.  
  
" Ain't it a little late ta be out at night?" Oscar winked at the three as he stepped closer.  
  
" Shoo fly!" Floaty snapped at him, pushing him back as Morris laughed grabbing a hold of Bubblegum's arm.  
  
" Let go o' me!" Bubblegum screamed, trying to pull away from Morris as he just laughed at her.  
  
" What'd ya doing?" Spec's voice came from another direction. Floaty and Windy turned to see Crutchy, Spec's and Itey walking over, Snitch following closely behind.  
  
" Let 'em go, Morris," Crutchy said picking up his crutch like he was going to swing at Morris' head. Morris released Bubblegum's arm as Spec's stepped closer.  
  
" What ya going ta do 'bout it?" Oscar asked walking closer.  
  
" Knock it off be foah we's knock you's dome's off!" Itey yelled. At seeing the boys surrounding them, the DeLancey's looked at each other and took off down the street, looking behind them to make sure that the newsies weren't following.  
  
"You's alright?" Crutchy asked, gimping over to Bubblegum.  
  
" I's fine," Bubblegum replied, rubbing her arm that had turned a bright red from how hard Morris had been squeezing her arm.  
  
" Dem DeLancey's, you's gotta watch out foah dem," Snitch shook his head frowning.  
  
" D'ank ya," Floaty smiled at the boys.  
  
" It was nuttin'." Specs shrugged. "Ain't you's da goils dat Cowboy was talking ta dis mornin'?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah," Windy blushed nodding.  
  
" What ya doin' out here dis time o' night? You's shoulda been heading back ta da Lodging House an hour ago." Crutchy said.  
  
" Well, Bumlets an' Skittery took us ta Central Park a few hours ago, den dey offered ta take us back, but we's wanted ta look 'round a little." Bubblegum answered. Specs took his hat off and pulled out his pocket watch.  
  
" We's need ta get going, we's got a meetin' with Jack, but I's don't know if I's want ta let ya walk back by yerselves. You's new, ain't ya?" Specs asked, putting his pocket watch back in his pocket and placing his hat back on his head.  
  
" Yeah, we's new," Windy replied.  
  
" Look, I's sure we's can find da Lodging House," Floaty protested, not wanting the boys to miss their meeting.  
  
" Nah, why's don't ya come wit us?" Itey offered, looking at Specs.  
  
" I's don't see why not. We's going ta Medda's." Specs said looking around. Crutchy sighed and looked around.  
  
" But, fellas, Jack don't know dat dey's coming. What if he don't like it?"  
  
" Aw, Crutchy, dey know Jack!" Snitch waved him off. " It ain't gonna hoit. Plus, I's think dat Graft's sista is gonna be dare too, an' you's know 'er, don't ya?"  
  
" Sneaks?" Bubblegum asked grinning.  
  
" Yeah, dat's Graft's sista." Snitch nodded.  
  
" Sure, we's know 'er!" Floaty said.  
  
" Alright den, we's betta get going now, den." Specs said as they headed off towards Medda's. Floaty, Windy and Bubblegum smiled at each other, giving themselves little 'low fives' so that the boys wouldn't notice.  
  
" Boy are da goils gonna be jealous," Bubblegum whispered.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Strider and Illusion ran into the Lodging House, leaving Preacher at the door, and dropped their money on Gibby's desk and flew up the stairs. Gibby glanced down at the money and back at the girls with a curious look.  
  
" You's know, I's miss getting showers. I's stink!" Minty frowned sniffing her armpits.  
  
" I's know what ya mean. I's nevah woulda thought dat da day would come when I's miss not havin' a shower," Gin agreed.  
  
" O' warm wattah," Legs added.  
  
" Goils! Goils!" Strider yelled at the top of the steps, bursting through the door and in the bunkroom.  
  
" What?" Atlantic frowned looking at them.  
  
" We's..we's." Strider breathed, trying to catch her breath.  
  
" We's just come from da boys Lodging House," Illusion spat out for Strider.  
  
" We's saw Reverie!" Strider yelled.  
  
" Reverie?" Klutz asked, running over to them." How is she?"  
  
" Well, she ain't dat good, but we's saw 'er. She's alive!" Strider smiled.  
  
" But, we's don't know how much time she's got left," Illusion reminded Strider, who sat down sulking.  
  
" We's.we's need ta do something foah 'er." Strider shook her head.  
  
" But what?" Rave asked, strolling over and sitting next to Strider.  
  
" Something," Strider shrugged.  
  
" We's could visit 'er ta-morrow, can't we's?" Lavender pleaded more than asking. Illusion shrugged.  
  
" We's could ask dat boy," she offered, looking at Strider.  
  
" What boy?" Lute asked.  
  
" Dis boy dat was takin' care o' 'er. We's nevah saw 'im be-foah. At least, we's don't remembah if we's did." Strider answered. "He's down stairs."  
  
" Why don't we's get 'em?" Cards suggested, leaning on the top bunk with her forearms.  
  
" I'll go get 'im," Strider said, standing up and heading back down the steps.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Dutchy looked down at his watch as the sun set below the horizon. Punky and Hades were quietly whispering next to him, with no papers in hand.  
  
" I's can't believe we's sold all o' dem!" Hades gushed.  
  
" I's know!" Punky smiled glancing over at Dutchy. "What's da mattah?" she asked stopping and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
" I's got ta go ta a meetin' at Medda's," Dutchy frowned, trying to figure out what to do with the girls. "I's gonna be late if I's walk ya back ta da Lodging House," he said looking at them.  
  
" We's can walk ourselves," Punky shrugged, wishing that Dutchy wouldn't let them.  
  
" I's don't want ta do dat, it's dark out, an' you's new an' all. I's suppose I's could take ya dare, you's could watch da show when we's have our meetin," he shrugged. "'Sides, Grafta's sista is s'posed ta be dare."  
  
" Ya mean Sneaks?" Hades asked.  
  
" Yeah," Dutchy nodded. "You's two know 'er don't ya?"  
  
" 'Course we's do!" Punky nodded as they started to walk down the Harbor back towards the city.  
  
" Good, den I's sure dat it ain't gonna be a problem if you's two come wit me. Jack'll understand, I's think," he frowned again, looking around. "Don't mattah, not much he can do if ya show up any way." Hades and Punky winked at each other as Punky walked closer to Dutchy.  
  
" Sure does get cool out when da sun goes down," Punky shivered, looking up at Dutchy.  
  
" I's give ya a jacket if I's had one," Dutchy frowned. "Da best I's could do is give ya me shoit, I's got me an under shoit under dis," he offered.  
  
" Dat's okay," Punky shrugged, blushing at the fact that Dutchy would give up his shirt for her. Hades nudged her out of her fantasy before she tripped over a bench that was in front of her. Punky dodged it right before smacking into it as Hades shook her head and giggled to herself.  
  
" What's da meetin' 'bout?" Hades questioned.  
  
" We's having a problem wit some boroughs." Dutchy shrugged. "Basically, it's like a war wit some o' dem."  
  
" War?" Punky gulped, thinking about the war that was now taking place in the future.  
  
" Yeah," Dutchy nodded. " But I's didn't tell ya dat, I's ain't positive dat's what's going on, but I's been hearing dat dares a lot o' spies hangin' 'round da city." He looked at them oddly for a moment.  
  
" Ya don't think dat Punky an' I's are spies do ya?" Hades asked defensively.  
  
" We ain't!" Punky shouted.  
  
" I's nevah said dat. I's don't think dat ya are any ways. You's all new, it's been going 'round da city 'bout all you's goils showing up. Where ya's come from any way?" he questioned. Punky and Hades suddenly turned to each other, not sure what to say.  
  
" We's not from New York," Punky answered with a smile.  
  
" Well, I's figured dat, but what parts?" Dutchy questioned again.  
  
" Huh, I's from Boston," Hades lied.  
  
" An' you's from Boston too?" Dutchy asked, turning to Punky who was turning a pale color.  
  
" Uh. yes," she nodded smiling, and trying to make him buy it.  
  
" I's hoird a lot 'bout Boston, it nice?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, it's real nice," Hades lied; turning away to watch a wagon drive past with loafs of bread on the back.  
  
" Well, we's bettah hurry befoah we's late, come on," Dutchy said as they turned down the main street towards Irving Hall.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
" How ya been doing?" Preacher asked, sitting down next to Gibby.  
  
" I's been busy, if dat's what ya mean." Gibby smiled warmly at him. "I's should be asking 'bout you. I's haven't seen ya 'round here since, oh my, it's been too long," she shook her head trying to remember.  
  
" I's believe it was last winter," Preacher thought patting at this Bible. " You had dat goil dat got sick an' died."  
  
" Ah, yes, Cleio, I's remembah 'er. She was a good goil. Felt bad foah 'er. Left behind," Gibby shook her head.  
  
" She was so small too," Preacher thought, shaking his head trying to forget about the little girl that had touched his heart.  
  
" So," Gibby tried to start the conversation over, remembering how close Preacher had gotten to Cleio. " What brings ya back ta Manhattan?" Gibby smiled.  
  
" I's thought it was time foah me ta come and check things out, make sure no one was in trouble," Preacher leaned back.  
  
" An' what ya find?" the old woman questioned, her shaking hands picking up the sign in book. " Ah, we's got a new goil," she muttered to herself. " Sling. I's gotta remembah dat," she marked a spot where Sling had signed in  
  
" I's found that Kloppman's boys found a goil in da street, an' she's sick at his Lodging House."  
  
" Dese goils," Gibby glanced at him through her cataract eyes. " Dey all o' a sudden show up in great numbahs. Dis is da busiest I's been in a few months, since Cleio."  
  
" I's been wondering where they've been coming from too," Preacher nodded.  
  
" Excuse me," they turned to see Strider standing before them, playing with her shirt. " I's.well, we's all wonderin' if we's could go see Reverie ta- morrow wit ya," she asked nervously.  
  
" Sure," Preacher nodded. " Not all of ya, but most of ya can. As long as she ain't getting worse." Strider smiled and ran up stairs, full of excitement, and at the same time, nervous about the conversation she had just over heard. 


	6. Chapter 6 written by Stretch

Chapter VI  
Written by Stretch  
  
Bolt began muttering under her breath a series of phrases that began to run together about no one understanding and missing home. On top of everything else, all the others already seen their favorite newsies, and those that hadn't surely wouldn't have to wait very long. Bolt, however, just HAD to like the "bad guy" and knew that if she ever got to speak to him, the others would forsake her for even socializing with a DeLancey.  
  
She sat down on the steps of a tenement building once she became too tired from walking, and the hunger biting at her stomach wasn't helping matters. Maybe she had overreacted back there. Her home-sick mind kept thinking back to her family, wondering if they were going to be all right and if she would ever see them again. Her nerves were worn and all the emotions she had been hiding for the last several days were screaming to get out. As she sat there, her green eyes welled up with tears, and she wept, letting out all her frustration for all of Manhattan to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Strider ran back up the stairs and bolted into the girls' bunkroom, her ears met what seemed to be a dozen conversations happening at once. However, they all involved on thing: Reverie.  
  
Lute sat on the bunk beside Illusion, her legs hanging off the edge as she looked intently into the other newsgirl's eyes.  
  
"Was she lookin' alright? I's mean, any bettah from when you's last saw 'er?"  
  
" Not dat I's could tell, but things get woise befoah dey's get bettah, right?" The uncertainty in Illusion's voice caused Strider's anxiety to raise a notch or two, and she sat on her own bunk, just listening to the discussion happening around her.  
  
" Did ya talk ta Kloppman? What did he say?" Atlantic asked, her curly hair lay tangled and wild from her long day on the streets.  
  
" Not much, jist dat we's can come back tomorrah. Preacher's da only one dat really talked ta us." Illusion was audibly exhausted and thoroughly worried about Reverie in her weakened condition. Her bringing up the unfamiliar newsboy brought their attention to Strider. Grateful for the shift in attention, Illusion lay down in her bunk and closed her gray eyes in an effort to block out all that had happened earlier that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disappointed with the first meeting with Spot, Luna continued following the boy, fuming silently as she walked a few paces behind him, his shadow spread far behind him as the early evening sun began to set. She doubted she was going to get back to the lodging house that night, let alone before curfew. She offered to help, so damn it she was going to help. The young man in front of her suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned towards Luna.  
  
" Foah such a loud mouth, ya ain't talkin' much."  
  
"How 'bout I's bust ya lip, so I's don't hafta hear you's talk neithah." Luna said sharply. The entire day had been a disappointment and the last thing she watned was some boy to give her any problems.  
  
"Ouch. Dat hoits. Listen if we's goin' ta Queens ta-gether, we can at least get ta know each uddah." He spit in his hand and extended is arm to shake hands. "Me name's Ease-drop, what's yours?" Luna returned the gesture and properly introduced herself as well.  
  
" Me name's Luna."  
  
" Look, Luna, Spot ain't dat easy ta get ta trust ya. Ya hafta prove ya- self, ya know? Hell, it took me a year befoah he even let me go alone ta spy anywhere. He's got 'is reasons." Luna simply nodded her head, rolling her eyes and the two continued to walk quietly. At least she now had Spot's attention. If only she could gain his trust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The long walk to Irving Hall took it's toll on Bubblegum, Floaty, and Windy. Their feet were killing them, their legs were aching and every few steps, one of them would stop to fall asleep.  
  
" Hey, glad ya made it," came a familiar voice from the front door. Itey greeted them, smiling and waving them in. Before they knew it, hew as introducing the other newsies to them, including ones they had never seen, such as Buckshot and Newspaper Annie.  
  
"And a'course ya know Jack, an' dis is Spot, da leadh of Brooklyn." Itey finished.  
  
" Heya goils. Nice ta see ya gain," Jack replied smiling up at the new arrivals.  
  
" It's ncie ta meet ya," Spot said.  
  
" You's goils eveh been ta Irvin' Hall befoah?" upon seeing them shake their heads, Jack continued. "Aw, well you'se gonna love it! Medda's great! Why don't ya take a load off, sit down foah a bit." The girls almost simultaneously took some empty seats as the show began, however they couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I's think Preacher is getting' suspicious about us showin' up her all of a sudden," Strider said, staring at her hands as she said it. She had been thinking of what she overheard Gibby and Preacher talking about since she came upstairs. They never thought of what they would say to people about the sudden upsurge of newsgirls.  
  
"I's don't really care what he thinks, I's jist want ta make shoah Reverie is gonna be alright," Atlantic said. It was becoming obvious that the girls where irritated from the long day, and anxious about their friend's condition. This didn't allow much patience between the girls.  
  
" Look, we'll see 'er tomorrah, but there's nothing we can do until den. Let's just get some sleep an' see 'bout it tomorrah," Strider finished, laying back down and trying desperately to clear her mind and get a few hours rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Alright, you'se all shuddup," Luna turned to see the boys of Queens arriving on the warehouse roof top.  
  
"Dat's Bandit, da leadah of Queens."  
  
" Dat sounds like a dog's name," Luna said, laughing at the boy who appeared to intimidating to those he was talking to. Ease-drop chuckled slightly and leaned closer to the broken window to hear what was being said.  
  
"I's gots people from all ovah ta cover us in a fight between us, an' Brooklyn an' Manhattan. Now we's gots ta show dem ovah in Manhattan who's boss. We go foah Manhattan foist, they's easier an' we'll be bettah prepared ta fight Brooklyn if we's knows what's we's up against."  
  
" When do we gots ta do dis?" a small boy in the crowd asked. Though he was small, he looked savage, like a rabid animal.  
  
" Tamorrah," Bandit said, holding his chin up. "They's won't see it comin'."  
  
" We's gots ta get outta here. We's hoid all we's came ta hear, lets scram," Ease-drop said, slowly weaving his way through the fallen foliage lying dead on the ground. Luna followed, and all she could think of was she had gotten out of one war, and another one was about to begin.  
  
They made their way down the fire escape, but it wasn't until they got across the street that they ran into trouble.  
  
" Where's you's going?" a large newsboy asked, carrying a club, lightly tapping it in his free hand threateningly.  
  
"Yeah, you's two seem ta be outta place, seein' as I don't recognize neithah of ya," said another, wrapping the chain he was holding around his fist.  
  
" We's new here," Ease-drop said. "Haven't ya hoid of all the new newsies comin' in all of a sudden."  
  
"Dat's true, but there's one problem."  
  
" An' what's dat?" Luna asked, her fear leaving her body, anger quickly taking its place.  
  
" Well, two ta be honest. One is, I don't like ya. Don't ask me why, I jist don't. An' da othah is, I jist don't trust ya," he said, hitting Ease-drop on the shoulder with his club. All logic went out the window as Luna punched the boy, and grabbed Ease-drop.  
  
" Get up!" Ease-Drop obeyed her command and quickly began running, the two Queens boys hot on their tracks.  
  
" We's gots ta split up," Ease-drop said, motioning for Luna ta make a quick get away through an alley.  
  
" But I's don't--." She didn't finish, watching him climb over a fence, both boys following him. " How am I gonna get ta damn lodging house, o' back ta tell Spot?" Lost and confused, Luna stood there, and for once since her stay in New York, he was helpless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did ya miss us Cowboy?" Blink yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
" If I missed ya, do ya think I would have started without ya?" Jack retorted sighting a cigarette.  
  
" Aw, Jack, dat hoits me right in me pride."  
  
" Dat's where it s'posed ta hoit, ya ego's getting too big."  
  
" Heya Cowboy," Dutchy greeted Jack, shaking hands with Spot in a 'welcome back to Manhattan' fashion. "I hope ya don't mind, I's brought some friends wit me, dis is Punky an' Hades. Goils, dis is Jack Kelly an' Spot Conlon," Punky blushed at the two mention of being called Dutchy's 'friend' and shook hands with the two boys.  
  
" Punky? Hades?" the two girls spun around to see Bubblegum, Floaty and Windy right in front of them.  
  
" Heya, how ya been?" Hades asked, happy to see some familiar faces from the lodging house.  
  
" Good, I's wondah if any more of us will show up." Windy said, looking around to see if she recognized anyone in the crowd.  
  
" Sneaks is s'posed ta be here, but where is she?" the girls all started searching, not paying attention or even caring about the performance Medda was giving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi-ya Dave," Graft greeted 'The Walking Mouth' as he stepped off the fire esacpe and through the window leading into David's room.  
  
" Hello, Graft. Hey, Sneaks." David smiled politely, ready for the night at Irving Hall. It wasn't long before the three of them were heading back down the fire escape and through the Manhattan streets.  
  
" Ease-drop?" Graft said suddenly, catching the sight of someone running either from the bulls or scabbers by the look of it.  
  
" Hey Graft!" That confirmed it, it was Ease-drop. "Where's Spot?" he asked, slowing down in front of him.  
  
" At Irvin' Hall, where else?"  
  
" I's gots ta talk ta him, now," Ease-Drop replied, trying to catch his breath.  
  
" Alright, come with us," David cam in, looking at the Brooklyn newsie with deep concern.  
  
" Planned on it, Mouth," he said, laughing slightly as his breathing returned to normal.  
  
" What were ya runnin' from?" Sneaks asked.  
  
" Queens boys. I's think I's lost dem. Queens kids were nevah good at keepin' up wit someone from Brooklyn. Look, we's gots ta talk ta Spot an' Jack now. Dis concions Manhattan too." Without another word, the four of them made their way to Medda's curious as to what Ease-Drop had to say, and anxious about the situations in Queens. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to end well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strider woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. She covered her head, slightly anxious about who could be running up to the girls' bunkroom in such a hurry, but she soon heard Preacher's voice and her fear quickly dissipated. That didn't last long, however, as she heard the distress in his voice, waking the other girls from their sleep.  
  
" Hey, what's da big idea?" Legs said, trying to drown out thee noise with her pillow and blanket.  
  
" It's ya friend, Reverie." With that, all the girls who had been trying to sleep were wide awake, asking a million questions at once.  
  
" Goils! Shut up!" Illusion screamed, as she turned to hear what Preacher had to say.  
  
" Look, she ain't doin' so well. I's think you's all betta see 'er now, we's don't know if she's gonna get bettah." The girls threw off their covers and were ready in seconds, desperately hoping that Preacher was only exaggerating on Reverie's condition.  
  
" The uddahs are at Medda's, so you'll get ta spend some time with her without da distraction of da utter boys." Though the girls were grateful for this, for the first time they were happy that their newsies weren't going to be there, their hopes of Reverie getting better were slowly but surely falling apart. 


	7. Chapter 7: Night's Fighting Song

Chapter VII  
NIGHT'S FIGHTING SONG  
  
Graft, David, Sneaks and Ease-Drop made their way down the darkened streets quickly and steadily, striding faster and faster to get to Medda's as quickly as possible. Sneaks hung back slightly, hoping that if they thought she was out of ear-reach they would start to talk about the message Ease-Drop had to deliver to Spot and Jack so quickly.  
  
"This way, it's quicker," David pointed out, heading the two Brooklyn newsies down the unfamiliar alleyways of Manhattan. Each turn Sneaks hand to jog a few paces to keep up. "What's so important?" David finally asked when they were a few blocks away from Medda's.  
  
"'Bout Queens, it ain't good," Ease-Drop breathed out, rubbing his shoulder as they hurried along their way. "Dey's planning something quicker dan we's thought."  
  
"What?" Graft asked, his gray eyes growing.  
  
"You's find out in as soon as we's get dare, big guy, don't worry. I's just don't feel like tellin' it more dan I's hafta." Graft nodded, knowing that it would be smarter to let him tell Spot first. Suddenly the big bright lights of Irving Hall could be seen from the end of the alley, and the four made their way towards them.  
  
"Welcome ta Irvin' Hall," Graft smiled, pushing Ease-Drop in front him and grabbing a hold of Sneaks. "You's bettah stay out of da way, Sneaks," he warned hissing in her ear. "I's don't want ya ta get all excited in case Ease-Drop didn't get da story right." Sneaks nodded her head.  
  
"You's gonna let me listen?" she asked with anticipation growing inside her. She just had to know what was going on.  
  
"Sure kid," he smiled patting her on the back. "Why not? Now get in," he shoved her lightly as she followed David. Graft brushed past them, leading Ease-Drop straight towards Spot and Jack.  
  
"Sneaks!" she spun to see a group of girls hurrying towards her.  
  
"We's thought you's was nevah gonna get here!" Hades smiled, throwing her arm around Sneaks shoulders.  
  
"What took ya so long?" Bubblegum asked, pushing her way between Punky and Floaty.  
  
"Look, we's can't talk right now. Something's gonna happen wit Queens an' Brooklyn. I's gonna go find out what," Sneaks informed them, turning to follow David who was saying hi to Skittery.  
  
"What?" Windy questioned, worried about what the news was.  
  
"I's ain't sure. Ease-Drop, dat's him ovah dare," Sneaks pointed out, "He just got back from Queens wit some bad news. I's gonna go listen. Graft said I's could." She smiled proudly that her brother was finally going to allow her to listen into something important.  
  
"We wanna come too," Floaty pouted.  
  
"Come on, before we miss it," Sneaks said, pulling Hades and the girls with her as she made her way over to the table.  
  
"Hey kid," Spot smiled at seeing Sneaks.  
  
"Hi-ya Spot." Sneaks greeted, becoming more accustomed to the friendly greetings that were sure to come with the rest of the newsies since she accidentally wrote herself into their world.  
  
"Come have a seat," Spot smiled, tapping his cane at a chair that was next to him. Sneaks smiled and looked at the girls. Windy frowned slightly out of jealously, but the girls smiled, nodding for her to go and sit down.  
  
"So, what's all dis?" Jack smiled strolling over to the table. "A family reunion o' something? Dear me, I forgot the fruitcake," he laughed, Blink and Mush howling beside him and slapping each other's faces.  
  
"I's wish it was all fun an' games," Ease-Drop spoke up, taking off his black hat and sticking it in the back pocket of his brown pants.  
  
"What ya hear?" Spot questioned, pulling his good friend next to him and into the spotlight.  
  
"Well, me an' dat goil, what's 'er name, da one dat was asking ta be a boid," Ease-Drop thought for a moment as Spot nodded. "Well anyways, we's went ovah ta Queens, have ourselves a look at what dey's planning when we's found Bandit an' his boys. Dey was having a meeting 'bout us, an' Manhattan an' da war basically," he paused to gather his thoughts as the girls looked at each other, horrified. They all mouthed the same thing, "war". They couldn't believe it. To escape one war and to enter another one was not what they had planed on.  
  
"What dey say?" Jack asked, his joking face gone, replaced with the stern face of the old strike leader.  
  
"Dey said dat dey's got backup round da city, dat dey's plan on striking Brooklyn an' Manhattan...tomorrah." Ease-Drop finished, the boys looking around at each other shocked.  
  
"Who else dey got backin' 'em up?" Spot questioned wiping his mouth with his hand and thinking.  
  
"Don't know. We's...Luna, dat's her name, had ta split out of dare fast."  
  
"Luna?" Sneaks looked up. "Where is she?"  
  
"I's don't know. Foah all I's know she's still in Queens. We's had ta split up, we's meet up wit a few scabbah's dat Bandit's got. Dey cracked me on da shoulder wit a club. Luna hit one o' 'em an' pulled me up an' we's beat it out of dare. We's split up so dat one o' us could make it back here. I's guess she didn't get out of dare."  
  
"What? Wait, dat black haired goil?" Graft asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, dat's 'er." Ease-Drop nodded. "Da loud mouth."  
  
"What was she doing wit ya?" Graft asked.  
  
"Easy dare, Grafter. I's sent 'er wit 'im." Spot tried to calm Graft down by putting his hand on his chest and forcing him to sit down. "She wanted ta be a boid foah me. I's told 'er she had ta prove 'er-self so I's sent 'er wit Ease-Drop."  
  
"But, what 'bout Luna? We's gotta find 'er." Sneaks stated.  
  
"Look, Sneaks, we can't find 'er. Not in Queens. Didn't ya hear a woid dat Ease-Drop was saying? Dey's gunning foah us kid, we's can't go no-where." Spot shook his head.  
  
"But Spot, we's can't leave 'er dare if dey's gunning foah us, can we's?" Sneaks pleaded.  
  
"Dey don't know she woiks foah me. Plus, wit all dese goils showing up 'round da city, she's more likely ta blend in. Don't worry 'bout 'er. We'll send woid out ta look foah her. But I's don't want no one, going anywhere wit out a weapon an' a partner, ya got me?" Spot ordered. He got a few nods and mutters letting him know that they understood.  
  
"Dat goes foah my boys as well," Jack agreed. Blink sighed, and looked over at the girls.  
  
"What 'bout dem?" he nodded his head towards them.  
  
"Us?" Punky asked.  
  
"He's right. You's shouldn't be out at night, nor durnin' da wit-out a boy 'round. Bumlets, Snoddy, you's walk 'em back ta dare lodging house ta night." Bumlets and Snoddy nodded smiling at each other.  
  
"Hey, Medda said ta bring these drinks over," Toby smiled, hunching over to lower the plate of glasses onto the table. The girls each took a glass as Spot held the rest of the boys up so that they could get theirs first. They sat down, looking at each other all wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna stumbled around Queens in the dark, trying to figure out where she was going. She had no idea which way they had come, and which way she had gone. She sat down on stoop, gazing around. She knew there was no way she could ask which way back to Brooklyn, for all she knew whoever she asked could work for Bandit and soak her a good one for being from Brooklyn.  
  
"You's look lost," she heard a sigh from behind her as she turned to see a girl about her age staring at her.  
  
"Nah," Luna lied, bushing her hair back with her hand; the girl just standing there watching her. "Buzz off, I's said I's ain't lost."  
  
"Look, ya don't hafta get all snotty wit me, ya hear?" the girl shot back as much attitude as Luna had dished out. She brushed her golden blond hair back out of her face.  
  
"What hell do you know?" Luna huffed, feeling overwhelmed at the fact that she was stuck in a place that wanted all of Brooklyn and Manhattan to suffer. Now she was stuck with a nagging brat in her face, and the last thing she needed was her to get Queen's friends on her.  
  
"Sure a lot more dan you's do," the girl replied, leaning against the side of the building. She was wearing a faded and torn blue button down shirt that was semi-tucked into her black pants.  
  
"Ya gonna go?" Luna snapped, gazing up at the girl with a hard look in her eyes.  
  
"I's think ya lost, utter wise ya woulda called ya friends from Queens ta help ya out," the girl stated again, then raising her eyebrow, "unless you's ain't from Queens."  
  
"What's it to ya?" Luna asked, whipping her black hair back and tying it with a piece of twine that was tied around her wrist.  
  
"I's just saying, I's mean, I ain't from Queens. I's was actually hoping ya'd help me out so I's could find me way ta Manhattan," the girl looked around, playing with her hair.  
  
"You's trying ta find Manhattan?" Luna asked, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Well...er...yea. See, I's new ta New Yawk, ain't sure how I's got here, an' I's figured...shit." She turned to head off down the street.  
  
"Wait, NML?" Luna whispered loud enough for the girl to hear. She suddenly stopped and frozen in her tracks. "Are ya?" Luna asked, the girl spinning around to face her.  
  
"How'dya-"The girl looked at her.  
  
"I's from da NML. Names Luna," she smiled and sighed with relieve, sticking her hand out.  
  
"So you's da famous Luna? Names Stretch," Stretch smiled and shook her hand. "What ya doing in Queens?"  
  
"Trying ta spy foah Spot Conlon," Luna replied.  
  
"Spying foah Spot Conlon?" a deep voice echoed behind her. She turned around to see a large boy standing behind her, a chain wrapped around his wrist. "Well, well, well, we's can't have ya going back ta Spot, now can we's?" he hissed, his eyes hardening as he came towards both Stretch and Luna, who stood there frozen in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bolt woke up noticing a pair of brown eyes staring down at her. She sat up, scared to death as an older woman hunched over her. She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse with a large hat that sat on top of her blond hair that was pulled back in a bun.  
  
"Thought you were dead for a moment," the woman said standing back up, her back cracking as she placed her hand on it. "Damn thing," she cursed her back as she started to walk up the steps that Bolt had fallen asleep on. " Sarah dear," the woman called up the steps as she stepped into the building. "Don't worry dear," the woman comforted her as Bolt's eyes began to focus, realizing who the woman was.  
  
"Yes mama," another familiar voice came, growing louder as Bolt heard footsteps. She quickly stood up to see Sarah and Mrs. Jacobs staring her in the face.  
  
"Why don't you bring her inside while I go put some soup on," Mrs. Jacobs smiled as she walked up the flight of stairs.  
  
"Hi," Sarah smiled at Bolt, taking her hand like a little kid and leading her inside the building. "The man who owns this building doesn't like to find kids sleeping on his stoop," she told Bolt as the started to walk up the stairs. "Mama and I, sometimes Les an' Papa too, like to keep kids from suffering a horrid beating with a broom stick," Sarah smiled warmly at her. Bolt had no idea what to think. As the cleared another landing, making it the fifth floor, she showed her to room 51, which was the Jacobs' apartment. She opened the door and allowed Bolt to walk in first. She looked around, noticing the same familiar sights as the movie had shown. Mr. Jacobs was seated at the table, reading his paper that David had brought home for him. A ton of coins sat in a jar on the table, with a pile next to it that Bolt figured David had brought home and hadn't counted yet. Les was sound asleep on the bed, covered up by the same large crazy quilt that was in the movie.  
  
"Please, have a seat," Sarah smiled, pulling out a chair for Bolt to sit down in. "This is papa, over there in the bed is Les, the youngest. David isn't home right now. He went with a Graft—"  
  
"Sneaks brudda?" Bolt asked, her eyes growing large.  
  
"You know Sneaks?" Sarah question, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well, yea. She stayed at Medda's Lodging House wit us." Bolt replied eagerly.  
  
"Ah, so you stay with Gibby, how is she?" Mrs. Jacobs asked smiling as she brought over four bowls and placed them on the white moth-eaten tablecloth.  
  
"She's good," Bolt nodded, still not believing that the Jacobs' knew Sneaks. She was also still trying to take in what had just happened, and how she had been brought into their home. Mrs. Jacobs came over with a pot of soup, slowing pouring some out into the bowels. Bolt stared blankly trying to understand what had just happened, and how she had gotten in there to eat with the Jacobs.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Jacobs asked, taking notice to Bolt's dazed look.  
  
"Uh—fine, thanks." Bolt smiled weakly at her. "I guess I's just tired, dat's all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strider hurried closely behind Preacher as the girls made their way down the steps towards the Lodging House door. Gibby came out in her white nightgown, her hair up in a night cap and her eyeglasses strung down at her chest. She pulled them up to her cataract eyes, looking to see what was causing such a racquet.  
  
"Whose dare?" she asked, pulling her shaky hand up with her glasses.  
  
"It's just me, Gibby. I's taking the goils ta the boys Lodging House. I's afraid their friend isn't doin' too well." Preacher answered as the old woman put her other hand up to heart, sympathetic to the girls. They hurried out of the Lodging House towards the boys at a steady pace.  
  
"Ya think its dat bad?" Gin asked, looking over at Minty.  
  
"I's really hope not," Minty sighed as she coughed into her hand quietly.  
  
"All I's know, dis ain't good," Pretzel frowned as they walked faster.  
  
"Would ya not talk 'bout it?" We's gonna find out soon enough," Bailey scolded them.  
  
"Where's Floaty?" Don-Bon asked, looking around.  
  
"Yeah, an' Punk an' Hades," Mix nodded.  
  
"Just shh. Just think o' Reverie," Atlantic scolded this time. The rest of the way the girls walked quietly, some now and then whispering amongst themselves.  
  
When they got to the boys Lodging House, some of them couldn't help but gloat on the fact that they were walking into their crushes home.  
  
"Look," Jay-Bug pointed out, noticing the sign that hung on the way that read: "Speak The Truth" that was too in the movie.  
  
"I gave Kloppman that a few Christmas' ago," Preacher said, taking notice to Jay-Bugs comment. She blushed realizing that she had spoken louder than she had thought. They advanced towards the room, all the girls' stomachs in a knot over what they were going to find. Preacher slowly opened the door as more light spilled out to greet them. Kloppman sat on a chair half asleep with his old bowler hat over his eyes. Reverie lay on the bed next to him, tossing and turning.  
  
"She's been yelling out all sorts o' crazy things," Preacher told them as they got closer. "Something 'bout an 'e-mail'?" he looked at them with a shrug, not sure what the term meant. The girls gulped at realizing that in Reverie's high fever, she was talking out loud as if she was still in the future. The girls just blushed, shrugging with Preacher as Klutz and Strider ran to Reverie's side.  
  
"Rev," Klutz gulped, taking Reverie's clammy hand in hers. Her hair was matted down from sweat from the fever and her arms and legs shivered with cold. Strider took another blanket off a bunk and placed it over her.  
  
"You's might want ta be careful, don't want what she's got." Preacher advised. The girls nodded as Illusion walked closer over to the bed.  
  
"Reverie," she cooed, trying to get Reverie to wake up. "Reverie," she repeated, slightly louder. Gin walked over and took a seat on Reverie's bed, putting her hand up to Illusion. She opened her mouth, letting out a sweet high note.  
  
"All through the night I'll be standing over you, all though the night I'll be watching you, And through bad dreams I'll be right there, baby. Holding your hand, telling you everything is all right. And when you cry I'll be right there, telling you you were never anything less than beautiful. So don't you worry, I'm your Angel standing by...." Gin sung loudly, tears filling her eyes slightly.  
  
"That wash beautiful," Kloppman woke up, pushing his hat up and looking at Gin.  
  
"I didn't know ya could sing like that," Preacher smiled warmly at her, the girls just standing there listening and watching Reverie. Suddenly her eyes fluttered opened.  
  
"Dat...was...pretty...." Reverie smiled gazing up into Gin's eyes. "Sing—again please," she forced out closing her eyes again. Gin closed her eyes as well, and sang again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna looked over at Stretch who was pulling out a chain from her pocket that had once been part of a pocket watch.  
  
"What do ya plan on using dat foah?" Luna asked, looking at the small thin silver chain.  
  
"What-evah I need it foah," Stretch replied as the boy came closer.  
  
"Come here," he hollered, as he grabbed a hold of Luna and wrapped the chain around her throat. Luckily she stuck her hands up before it was tightly around her neck, so she tugged on the chain, trying to break the boy's force.  
  
"Let go o' 'er!" Stretch shouted jumping on the boys back and tossing her chain around his throat. The boy, unable to stop the chain before it ringed tightly around his neck, was helpless and started to gasp for breath, letting Luna fall from his grasp as he did so. Luna gasped for breathe and turned to see the boy reaching around after Stretch. Before he touched her Luna jumped up, smacking him in the face and cracking his nose. He let out a yell of pain as he grabbed his nose, wheeling back in pain. Stretch jumped off and the two ran down the street, dodging in and out of different alleyways.  
  
"Ya think we's lost 'im?" Stretch asked, leaning up against a building and bending over to catch her breath.  
  
"I's shoah hope so," Luna spit out, trying to catch her breath as well. She let her body slide down the brick wall behind her, falling to a sitting position. She draped her hands over her knees and buried her head in her arms. "I's just want ta get back ta Brooklyn", Luna thought, sighing lifting her head back up to see Stretch staring off into the distance. " What's da mattah?" Luna asked.  
  
"Look," Stretch pointed as Luna turned her neck allowing her eyes to fall upon the same sight that Stretch was gawking at. There in the distance stood the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"We must have ran back cross da Brooklyn border," Luna smiled as she stood up, the two heading towards the Bridge.  
  
"Where ya think you's going?" the heard the same boy's voice behind them. They stood there, frozen stiff once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the night at Medda's was nothing like the girls would have imagined going to Irving Hall would be like. They had once imagined a great time, full of good cheer, some drunken newsies, and lots of singing and dancing. But with the news of Queens moving in on Brooklyn and Manhattan the next day, the thoughts of a good time were blocked off by the musky gloom of the boys who were preparing for the worst.  
  
"We's need ta really think dis through," Specs said, adjusting his eyeglasses.  
  
"We's do," Skittery nodded in agreement, his left arm folded over his chest, with his right arm sitting on top of it, holding his face. Bumlets sat on a chair backwards, leaning on the top of it, tapping his hands gently on the table in front of him. Itey was behind him, leaning up against the stage, talking with Pie-Eater.  
  
"Hey," the girls turned to see Mush sit down next to Hades who was now turning a bright red.  
  
"Hi," Hades blushed, turning her head towards Punky and winking. Punky shook her head, and stared of trying to find Dutchy in the crowd.  
  
"Crazy night, huh?" Mush asked Hades who started to shake her leg up and down in a nervous twitch.  
  
"Yeah, crazy," Hades agreed.  
  
"I's don't remembah ya name," he blushed, turning his head to face her more.  
  
"Hades," she blushed.  
  
"Who ya looking foah?" she spun around to see Dutchy staring into her eyes.  
  
"Uh—no one, just looking 'round. Taking it all in, ya know?" Punky lied, blushing slightly. Bubblegum and Windy tried to keep their giggles low and turned speak to Sneaks, only to find that she was no longer sitting there.  
  
"Where she go?" Windy questioned, gazing around trying to find her.  
  
"Don't know," Bubblegum said, turning around to look too. "But dares Jake," she pointed to Jake, the newsie who sitting on the stage talking with Medda's maid.  
  
"She evah meet 'im?" Windy asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I's don't think so. I's think she woulda said somethin' ta us if she did," Bubblegum observed, scanning the room again trying to find her friend.  
  
"Well, Spot's gone too, so Graft an' Jack. Maybe dey went somewhere." Windy shrugged, turning back around to her glass of coke. Bubblegum shrugged as well, giving up on trying to locate Sneaks. She sighed heavily as her eyes drooped slightly from exhaustion. She picked up her glass and help to Windy, and then took a swig.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The noise from Medda's rang angrily in their ears as Jack and Graft tried to talk out the dilemma on their hands. As Ease-Drop made an attempt to cover his ears, Spot decided he had had enough.  
  
"Ya'd t'ink we's pick somewheah else ta talk utter dan da door right beside da piano," he stated, lighting a cigarette. Sneaks could tell he was anxious. Through his ice blue eyes, the gears in his head where turning and he seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Why don' we's head ovah ta da lodgin' house? It's only a few blocks away. It would give us some peace an' quiet, seein' as half o' Manhattan seems ta be in dare," Jack finished, motioning towards Irving Hall.  
  
"You lead," Ease-Drop piped in, as the five headed down the Manhattan streets that where now claimed by darkness. For some reason, Sneaks had a funny feeling about going towards the lodging house she had seen so many times in the movie. There was something unnerving, biting at her every thought. As much as she could tell there was something wrong, she kept trying to convince herself that it was just feeling awkward getting ready to be where the newsies slept and dressed daily.  
  
"Heya, Kloppman," Jack said, snapping Sneaks out of her thoughts. "We's was needin' a place wheah we's could talk in private."  
  
"Dunno how much talkin' you'll get done. Dare's company upstairs," Kloppman replied. As the small group headed up towards the bunkroom. As soon as they walked inside, Sneaks's slight hope that everything would be alright dropped as she saw the weak form of a girl lying in a nearby bunk.  
  
"You's should sing foah Medda," a voice called behind them as Gin turned suddenly to see Jack standing in the doorway. He stepped in, taking his cowboy hat off and shaking his slicked back hair, allowing Spot, Graft and Sneaks to follow him in the room.  
  
"Sneaks!" Dream and Dodge both cried out quietly and ran to meet their friend.  
  
"What?" Sneaks asked, looking at Reverie's shaking body.  
  
"Dat's Reverie, she's real sick," Dream informed her, looking down at her shoe and playing with the untied shoelace with her other foot.  
  
"From what?" Sneaks asked as Graft tugged on her blouse.  
  
"Ovah here, come on," Graft ordered as Sneaks gave an apologetic look to the girls as she walked past and into another bunkroom. Jack showed Spot, Graft and Sneaks into the other room and then turned to the girls.  
  
"I's hope she's doing alright. An' I's meant what I's said," He nodded at Gin, "Ya should really go sing foah Medda." He turned slowly and walked into the bunkroom as Gin sat there blushing at the compliment that Jack had just given her.  
  
"I's think he's right," Illusion whispered in her ear as they looked over at Reverie.  
  
"I's second dat," Reverie smiled, not opening her eyes. "Can I's have a glass o' watah?" 


	8. Chapter 8: Mounting Conflicts and Unfore...

Chapter VIII:  
Mounting Conflicts and Unforeseen Allies  
  
Whipping around, Luna and Stretch saw a talk boy of about eighteen staring back at them.  
  
"I's asked ya a simple question. Where ya think you's goin'?" his ice blue eyes pierced theirs as they struggled to find an answer that wouldn't potentially get them killed.  
  
"Just ta da bridge, we's meetin' some friends dare," Luna replied, trying not to look intimidated, though she was terrified what with the events that had happened during the day, and the prospect of being in the midst of one more enemy.  
  
"Friends o' Queens?" He asked, moving closer towards the girls.  
  
"No, friends o' Manhattan," Stretch said, hoping to God it wasn't the wrong answer.  
  
"Ya mean, you's ain't from Queens?" he asked, his face softening slightly.  
  
"No, we's not even from New York. We's kinda new ta tell ya da truth."  
  
"Oh, sorry I's came off as kinda, well, but since you's here, can ya help me wit somethin'? I's gots a problem an' I...just...follow me. Oh, me name's Snare by da way. I'se from da Bronx."  
  
"I's Luna an' dis is Stretch," Luna replied, curious as to what was so urgent. Before she knew it, they were following him down the bridge, and turning away from Manhattan on their way to the Bronx.  
  
"Almost dare," Snare said, pushing past some trash through an alley. Normally, Luna and Stretch wouldn't even think of following a stranger through the alleys of New York, but what other choice did they have? After a few more moments in silence, the boy ahead of them stopped in his tracks and looked around before stepping inside the broken window of a dilapidated factory.  
  
"Snare, 's dat you?" they heard someone yell from the other end of the building.  
  
"Yeah, an' I's brought help. Dis is Luna an' Stretch from Manhattan. Well, sorta," he finished as the others emerged out of the darkened end of the factory. It was an entire group of newsies of all ages, and they even saw a few girls in the mix. Very few girls, mind you, but females nonetheless. Within the crowd they saw a rumpled mound of clothes soiled in blood. As they moved closer, however, they saw it was, instead, a person and a very small one at that.  
  
"He can't be older dan Tumbler," Stretch whispered to Luna, staring at the young boy before them, wishing desperately there was something that could take the pain away.  
  
"Queens," one of the Bronx newsies said, leaning down to bandage his arm. "Can you's help us ta clean 'im up?" Obeying, Luna and Stretch kneeled beside the boy, working in silence to clean the wounds left from some brawl no more than an hour before. Finally, after getting him some new clothes and laying him down on a platform with thin blankets and tattered pillows, Snare decided it best to introduce the two outsiders to his crew.  
  
"Dat was Stutters. Nice kid, but can't fight ta save 'is life, obviously," he said, taking one last look at the young boy as he fell asleep. "Dis is KO, London, an' Tidbit," Snare said, starting from one end of the building to the other. KO was by far the largest person they had ever seen, towering over them all with arms the size of a typical newsie. London was one of the girls, with light brown hair that came past her shoulders, brushing the green shirt that helped cover her small frame. Tidbit was, well, tiny. There was no other word for it. She couldn't be more than eight years old, but her eyes looked so much older.  
  
Snare continued naming off his fellow Bronx newsies, with Scatter, a young boy who looked like he had a serious case of ADD, Dusk, a boy of about sixteen with dark hair and gray eyes, Saint, a young man with a rosary hanging out of his ripped shirt pocket, and Satire, who smiled and took a bow, showing humor despite the dreary circumstances they were in.  
  
Luna and Stretch said their hellos, taking in all the faces and trying desperately to remember their names. A long silence broke out, no one had any idea what to say to one another. Not only were the Bronx kids in the presence of two strangers who could be spies for Queens, but Luna and Stretch knew absolutely nothing about the nine people who surrounded them.  
  
"Look, we'll help ya back ta Manhattan if ya promise ta help us in retoin," Snare said, bringing the two girls out of their dazed state. "Ya hafta tell any utter newsie ya can ta help us wit Queens. Dey've gone too far dis time. Dey can do what dey want ta me, but I's won't stand by an' watch dem do it ta me brudda," he finished, once more looking at the little boy asleep on the platform.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Staring down at Reverie's weak form, Sneaks believed it couldn't possibly get any worse. Great, she thought, We left our world for a safer one, and look what happens here. First the war with Queens, Luna's missing, and now Reverie's sick. I swear, if one more thing goes wrong I think I'll kill someone.  
  
"Ya alright, kid?" Graft asked, his eyes filled with concern as he glanced down at Sneaks.  
  
"Yeah, I's fine. Just thinkin' is all," she replied. It wasn't exactly lying, just not telling the whole truth. She was dying to do something, anything, to fix the problems the lot of them were faced with. Standing there, her head filled with ideas, she didn't even notice her brother turn to leave the room to talk to Jack privately. It wasn't until Spot nudged her with his cane that she once again joined the world of the living.  
  
"Ya looked like ya were lost. I's thought I's might help ya find ya way back," he smiled, but she could tell he had been deep in thought as well, a pensive look still present in his eyes. She wasn't given much of an opportunity to answer, as Dream came back into the room, carrying a glass of water.  
  
"When did she leave?" Sneaks asked, motioning toward Dream who was helping Reverie take small sips from the cool glass.  
  
"Nevah mind 'bout me helpin' ya find you're way back, you's too far gone," Spot laughed, his stature easing slightly. For a moment, all the pressures that he had been faced with left his mind as he looked around the bunkroom.  
  
What happens if everything goes wrong? Sneaks asked herself, watching Reverie and Dream in front of her, and Spot pacing around her. What will we do then? What will the newsies do then? She continued to stand there in silence, letting the others in the room converse without her. Discreetly listening to Graft and Jack talk privately, she was racking her mind with ways to help their situation.  
  
"We's can't do a counter attack. We's don't have da amount o' people ta stay in Brooklyn an' Manhattan ta defend our territories, an' den go off an' take on da Queens boys. Are ya kiddin'?" Graft said heatedly, trying to keep his voice down so as not to upset the people in the other room.  
  
"Look, if dey's plannin' a surprise on us, we's might as well plan one on dem," Jack said, his eyes looking stubbornly at Graft.  
  
"Look, Kelly, like I's told ya, we's ain't got enough people ta pull it off. I's goin' back in theah ta check on Sneaks an' da utters. I's hope dat Reverie goil's alright. Sneak's real sad 'bout dat." With that, Graft re-entered the bunkroom, Jack following closely behind.  
  
"How we's doin'?" Jack asked, looking down at the sickly girl lying on the nearby bunk.  
  
"I's alright, don't worry 'bout me. Can someone toin on da CD playah? It's kinda quiet in heah." As Graft, Spot, and Jack exchanged confused looks, Dream simply held Reveries hand as Gin began to sing once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dat's ya brudda?" Stretch asked in awe. She couldn't possibly understand what it would be like to have a little brother in such pain like that.  
  
"Yeah. Nice kid. He never hoit no one. Dey just...," he began, and stopped himself before he got too emotional. A newsie never cries.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Luna said. What else could she say? There he was, standing before his group of fellow Bronx newsies, and his brother just look like he got hit by a train.  
  
"Dat's whatcha gotta deal wit when you's a newsie. You's should know. But, he'll be alright. He always is in da end," Snare said, snapping out of it and giving the two girls a smile.  
  
"How many o' you's Bronx kids are dare?" Stretch asked. There couldn't be just nine in this group.  
  
"A good bit. 'Bout twenty from da Bronx Newsboys Lodgin' House. That ain't even half o' us. Dese are just da ones I's trust da most when things like dis happen," Snare answered. "If ya want a place ta stay foah da night, ya can come ta da lodgin' house wit us. Maybe you's can meet da utters." With that, Snare picked up his little brother, blankets and all, and walked with the rest of his crew from the factory through the streets of the city, consumed by darkness.  
  
"What time is it?" Stretch asked Luna, hoping she had an actual pocket watch as opposed to a chain.  
  
"Almost midnight," said London, her English accent was thick, and had a slight hint of a New York one as well. Before long, they came upon a building that very much resembled the Manhattan lodging house, with very few minor difference.  
  
"Home sweet home," Satire said, opening the door and allowing the girls to pass through before the boys joined them in the lobby.  
  
"Snare? Whatta you's kids doin' out so late? I woulda locked da door by now, an' almost did, but dare was too many of you's missin' from da bunkroom. Wait...who are these two and what happened ta Stutters?" came a voice belonging to a middle-aged man from behind the counter.  
  
"Dis is Luna an' Stretch from Manhattan, dey helped when we's found da kid banged up in da old factory on 34th Street. Luna, Stretch, dis is Charlie. He runs da joint," Snare said, politely introducing the two girls to the lodging house owner.  
  
"Queens boys. Four o' 'em," came Dusk, his voice quiet and calm, gray eyes looking at the young boy as if willing him to get up and start walking around the room. Instead he just lay there in his brother's arms, limp and lifeless.  
  
"Why would dey do somethin' like dat?" asked the man, taking him from Snare and laying him on the front desk, as if it were an operating table, and he started inspecting the wounds.  
  
"Simple, he got in da way," Scatter said desperately trying to hold his attention on the situation at hand, eyes wandering every so often.  
  
"Got in da way?" Asked Charlie, looking up through his glasses at the other standing around him and Stutters.  
  
"Yeah, dis group of 'em were headin' towards Brooklyn. He was just dare an' foah some damn reason, dey felt dey had ta prove demselves against a seven year old boy," said Snare, his voice filled with anger and contempt. "If I's was dare...if I's hadn't..."  
  
"It ain't ya fault. It ain't no one's fault but Queens," came KO, who sounded unusually sensitive for what you would expect with someone his size.  
  
"Why were dey goin' ta Brooklyn?" asked Luna, terrified of what was happening and trying to stay calm.  
  
"One of dem yelled out somethin' 'bout dem bein' late foah a rally," piped in Tidbit, her crystal blue eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Oh shit. Dey weren't goin' ta Brooklyn. Dey were goin' ta Manhattan," said Luna, as the full realization of what was going on hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We gotta do something' 'bout Reverie,' Minty whispered to Atlantic, listening as the sick girl went on and on about Mtv and Playstation after a good five minutes talking to herself about the wonders of the Easy Bake Oven.  
  
"Like what? She's sick an' don't know what she's sayin'," Atlantic replied, rubbing her eyes from exhaustion.  
  
"Can't somebody wake 'er up an' tell 'er ta shut up 'bout television an' all dat?" Mix asked, worried for Reverie, but also anxious over what would happen if the newsies found out about where all the newsgirls suddenly came from.  
  
"Hopefully she'll wake up soon an' be fine. Dare's nuttin' ta worry 'bout," Jay-bug said, a tone of hope mixed with apprehension in her voice.  
  
"Hey, you's alright?" they heard Preacher say, looking up from a Bible verse he had silently been reading to himself.  
  
"Yeah, we's fine," Illusion said, and gave the others a look, urging them to keep their mouths shut. It was bad enough to have Reverie talking "nonsense" but to have the others saying things like Playstation would quickly lead to questions should someone hear them.  
  
"I' know it ain't much, but my friend was sick kinda like dis befoah...well....I ain't sayin' Reverie is gonna...but if ya need ta talk, I'm here," Preacher said, face reddening slightly before he returned to his bible verse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the newsies sat there in Irving Hall, contemplating the possible events for the following day and how they could possibly prevent certain inevitable misfortunes. Despite the onstage entertainment Medda was working so hard to give, the entire building stood quiet, deep in thought and gripped with anxiety.  
  
"When tommorah?" Skittery asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Dunno. If Spot an' Jack would get back soon, maybe we's know foah sure. We's just gotta be prepared foah it, I's guess," Specs said, his eyes glazed over in thought.  
  
"How do we's prepare foah it?" asked Skittery, thoughts running through his head at a mile a minute and none of them seeming to be helpful to their situation.  
  
"Just sit here an' wait foah dem, knowin' what dey's planning'," said Dutchy who had been immersed in conversation with Punky. "At least we's gots new allies," he finished, looking back at Punky.  
  
"We's more dan willin' ta help, ain't we?" she asked, looking around as Hades, Bubblegum, and everyone surrounding her nodded and added support.  
  
"We don't want you's ta get hoit, dough," Mush said, concern and anxiety present in his otherwise upbeat voice.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout us, we'll be fine," said Floaty, trying to sound confident and hoping it was working. Suddenly, Medda stopped singing, the pianist stopped playing. Before anyone knew it, a loud crashing noise filled the ears of those inside before Irving Hall plunged into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bolt opened her eyes, taking in the room around her. Where was she? How did she get there? Suddenly it all started coming back to her, the Jacobs, dinner, and finally when Bolt said she wasn't feeling well, Esther offered to give her a place to rest for the night. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized she was in David's room. In fact, she was in his bed, Sarah sleeping in the bed beside her.  
  
As her mind began to clear, she tried desperately to think of a way out of there, to find someone she recognized, someone who wasn't familiar to her only through television. She sat up, careful not to disturb Sarah, and slipped out of bed and out of the bedroom. Upon entering the living room/kitchen area, she noticed both Mayer and Esther were still up, though noticeably tired and now wearing their evening clothes.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Mayer said, looking up and noticing the young girl entering the room.  
  
"No, guess not. Keep thinkin' 'bout me friends is all," She whispered, careful not to disturb Les, who was only a few feet away from where they sat.  
  
"It will be alright. David should be home soon, if you want him to take you back to the lodging house or tell you how your friends are. Until then, why don't you just take a seat and I'll get you a glass of water," Esther said, getting up and moving to get a glass for Bolt.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't want ta be any trouble."  
  
"You're no trouble," Mayer replied. "Any friend of David and his group is always welcome here." Just then, the door flew open, and David himself ran inside, a look of terror and concern on his face. "Speak of the Devil. What's the matter, David?" He asked, suddenly seeing his son's eyes full of concern and panic.  
  
"Mama, Papa, there's been an accident," said, a tone of urgency in his voice. 


	9. Chapter 9: First Strike

Chapter IX  
  
FIRST STRIKE  
  
Luna stood up, ready to race out of the room. "We's hafta get ta Manhattan right away, befoah something bad happens!" she said looking at the Bronx newsies as they all glanced at her with confused expressions painted on their faces. "What's da mattah? What's gonna happen in Manhattan?" Snare asked standing up as well, a look of full concern etched on his face. "I's heard Spot Conlon sayin' dat dey's had a rally at Irving Hall ta night wit Manhattan," Luna explained, pouring out her concern not only for her friends, but for the newsies as well. "If Queens got ta dem—"she let her sentence trail as Stretch stood up. "Den we's gots ta go," Stretch agreed getting ready to head out the door, regardless if any of the Bronx kids helped or not. "We's can't just rush ovah dare if nuttin' is really happening," KO advised. "But we's can't risk havin' something happen an' us not be dare!" Luna shot back heading for the door now. "I's say dat we's send a small group ovah. If something is happening, send a runner ovah here ta get back up, ya hear me?" Snare ordered as a few nodded. "I's go wit ya, an' KO, London an' Dusk, you's come too. Da rest stay here until you's get woid. An' I's want Satire ta watch ovah me brudda, ya hear? I's get woid ta Preach tamorrow ta get 'im here ta look afta him." Snare walked over to his bunk, grabbing a chain and an extra belt. "Here, take dis," he said handing it to Luna. "Let's go," he called leading them out of the Lodging House. "Now where ya going?" Charlie called sticking his head out of his bedroom door way. "We's might have a problem in Manhattan Charlie," Snare said as Charlie nodded, stepping in his room and coming back out with another belt and handing it to London. "You's be careful, now ya here? Don't need to be losing you's kids foah good now," Charlie nodded as they headed out of the Lodging House. Luna felt her stomach turned as they headed towards the border. She knew they might already be too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minty frowned glancing down at Reverie as she finally lay speechless in her sleep. She feared that even though Reverie had stopped talking about all the things from the future, that she could start any moment, and they would end up getting caught. "Good dat she's finally sleepin'," Atlantic nudged to her. "Dat way she ain't talking 'bout all dat stuff from back home." Minty nodded, still not feeling sure what to do about the situation. "She's finally sleeping," Sneaks breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down next to Dream who had switched places with Illusion. Illusion just rubbed her hand over and over Reverie, praying that she would get better. "Yeah, 'bout time too," Dream nodded sleepily. The night was growing shorter, and the girls had barely even tried to sleep. "I wonder where the boys are?" Jay-Bug asked, looking at Gin who just shrugged and turned to look back at Reverie. "You," Jack said striding over to where Gin was sitting, "are really good at singin'. If ya's want, I's could get an audition foah ya wit Medda ovah at Irving Hall. She's always lookin' foah new talent ta showcase." Gin blushed gazing up into her favorite newsie's brown eyes. "You's really think I's dat good?" Gin gazed down, then back into his eyes as he nodded. "Sure!" he replied as Gin shrugged. "If you's can get me an audition, dat would be wonderful," she grinned, trying to contain her happiness. He thought she was really good at singing! The door burst open without warning as Blink ran in, carrying his hat in his hand. "Jack! You gotta come quick!" he yelled, sweat dripping from his brow, the girl realizing that he must have been running back to the lodging house. His face was pale white; his eyes seemed to be scanning the room in a frantic panic. For once all thoughts of Reverie where erased and pushed aside as they waited and explanation to Blink's entrance, and the urgency in his voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bolts stomach turned as David's words bit into her heart. "An accident, to who?" was all that Bolt could think of as Mayer stood up. "David slow down, what happened, what accident?" his father asked in a concerned, yet calm manor. "At Irving Hall, we didn't know where to turn. I just ran." David spat out, as he tried to catch his breathe, placing his hand over his side as he looked up at the ceiling and leaned on the table with his other hand. Les shot up from bed, looking between his mother and father, to his older brother.  
"David, what is it?" Les asked, pushing the blankets off his tiny body and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.  
"Queens, in Manhattan. They showed up at the rally tonight." David reported, standing up a little taller. "We weren't expecting it. We heard word that they were going to strike tomorrow,"  
"Oh boy, and I missed it!" Les said jumping up and dressing himself.  
  
"Les," Esther said heading over to him and making him stop. "You are staying right here. I was lucky I had to you stay home tonight."  
"But mama," Les protested, his wooden sword already in hand.  
"No but's." Esther stated leaving the little boy to drop his sword and mope back to bed.  
"Go on David," Mayer beckoned as David broken into a story.  
"We were at Irving Hall having our meeting. Medda was singing for us, trying to lighten the atmosphere when she stopped singing. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed three huge guys blocking all the door ways, and a few more Queens guys entering with chains, wooden planks, anything they could find to fight dirty against us who were all unarmed," David drew a deep breath and paused a moment. "Of course the girls screamed, when the lights when out. I could hear all sorts of people getting hit with things. Papa, I'm not sure what all happened. A few of us ran for it, and were able to knock down as many of their goons as we could. Crutchy---"David paused, his voice cracking slightly as his Adam's Apple moved up and down like a lump had been stuck in it. "He's hurt really bad," David finished. Bolt found her hand on her mouth as she braced herself for the words that David had said and Les shouted out "No!" Crutchy was hurt. The Jacobs' looked at each other as Mayer got up and followed David out the window. Esther ran to Les, holding the small boy back as he fought to run out with them, tears streaking down his face. Bolt stood stagnant, incapable of movement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dusk lead the way down the darkened streets of New York towards Irving Hall with Luna, Stretch, KO, Snare and London behind him. The sun was starting to show a little as the night sky lightened around the horizon in a lighter blue.  
"Are ya sure it was at Irving Hall?" Snare asked looking at Luna.  
"Positive. I's ovah hoid some of Spot Conlon's boids talkin' 'bout it." Luna replied, her nerves on end wondering if some of the girls had been involved with the rally.  
"Shh," London called, hunching down and sneaking up a little further and staying in the shadows. They listened intently, wondering what London had heard. But soon their ears meet the noise that London had hushed them for. A few feet away in an alley, a small whimper echoed out.  
"KO, go check it out," Snare demanded as he snuck up to follow behind him. KO nodded and headed for the alley as Stretch and Luna pushed past Dusk and London to follow.  
"It's clear, but hurry an' get in heah!" KO called as Snare entered, stopping short as Luna and Stretch ran into the back of him to gaze down at a newsgirl on her side, facing away from them, blooded up.  
"You's okay?" Snare asked, stepping closer as Luna pushed past too look at the girl, and stumbling back at the sight of her. Luckily it was not one of her newsgirls. "Shade?" Snare finally exclaimed looking closer at the girl.  
"Whose dat?" Stretch asked, looking between the girl and Snare.  
"Leave me's be," she whispered as Snare glanced around at them and nodded.  
"Alright, let's go fellas," Snare spoke, his voice seeming slightly hollow. He led them away from the alley before he finally spoke up again. "Dat? Dat was Shade. One o' Spot Conlon's boids. Best when we see 'im dat we's tell 'im he's down a boid. She lived in Queens foah awhile, but hated it, an' moved ta Brooklyn. Queens looked at 'er like a tradah. I guess dat made 'er an easy target if Queens saw 'er here. Pay back most likely." Snare explained. Luna knew why the girl wanted to be alone, and felt sorry for her. She knew if she would walk past the alley in the morning, she would be dead. The gash to her head was bleeding so badly, and there appeared to be a stab wound in her stomach. Luna closed her eyes as she felt Stretch squeeze her hand. It wasn't until she felt a squeeze on her shoulder that she looked up to see London with her hand on both of their shoulders.  
"Let 'er be. She wants 'er last breathe ta be alone. Can't deny 'er dat," she whispered, adding "it's a shame dat Preacher ain't 'round ta say a few woids ta 'er." Luna took a deep breath and followed them towards Irving Hall praying that that would not be the sight they would find there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack glanced at Blink and made an advance for the door. Graft picked up his hat and placed it on his head and turned to follow Jack out the door. Spot had already grabbed his cane and was out the door with Ease- Drop. Sneaks watched, afraid of what might have happened at Irving Hall.  
"I's goin' too, we's got some of da utter goils dare," Sneaks stood up heading for the door as Chord caught a hold of her arm yanking her back.  
  
"What's 'bout Reverie?" She asked looking down at the sick girl who slept on.  
"She'll be alright, don't worry. Besides, Kloppman is here and he won't let anything happen to her," Preacher stood up, placing his hand on Sneaks shoulder. "I'll walk with ya Sneaks. The rest I would advise you to stay put unless someone calls for ya," he added, leading Sneaks out of the door.  
Sneaks ran down the street with Preacher next to her. Her brother, Spot, Jack and Blink must have ran right out the door, because they were nowhere to be seen in the dampened street.  
"This way, it's faster," Preacher called, jogging down an alley. Sneaks ran down and smacked into the back of Preacher who had jolted to a halt.  
"Well, well, boys, what do we have here?" a snarl came from the shadows, the owner of the voice stepping forward carrying at bat in his hand.  
"Boss, it's just dat Preacher kid, he ain't gonna hurt a fly," another boy spoke, stepping closer.  
"Ah, yes, but whose da goil he's got wit 'im?" the first boy questioned again as the Sneaks felt Preacher's arm reach back and squeeze her arm.  
"Ain't dat O'Halloran's sista?" another boy spoke up trying to gain a better look at Sneaks. She backed up slightly feeling herself bump into someone else. Spinning her head around she saw it was another boy, with a long thin scar running down the side of his face.  
"I's believe it is, fellas," the scarred boy replied.  
"Look, we're not looking for trouble," Preacher spoke up, still holding firmly onto Sneaks' arm.  
"Den what's ya running in here so early in da morning foah?" the scarred boy questioned as Preacher turned himself to look at him.  
"Me friend's sick," Sneaks replied as Preacher nodded. It wasn't lying exactly, her friend was sick and is sick therefore Preacher felt it was okay to go ahead and fool them.  
"Oh's really?" the first boy questioned, batting the club over in the palm of his hand.  
"Yes," Preacher nodded. "We were heading to Irving Hall to gather the rest of her friends up so they could pay their respects," Preach said in a tone that let Sneaks know that these were the Queens boys. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stick up as she felt the boy behind her press closer to her.  
"Well, I's think we's got ourselves an advantage ovah Brooklyn," he said suddenly grabbing Sneaks by the shoulder and yanking her backwards so that she was no long in Preacher's grasp.  
"Let go o' me!" Sneaks shouted, praying that her voice would carry far enough for someone to hear her. The boys just laughed as Preacher made an advance towards them.  
"Slash," Preacher warned stepping closer, "Let her go. Her friend is sick," Preacher pleaded as the other boy with the club stepped closer.  
"Back off Preach," he hissed. "This ain't none of ya business. You's a friend ta Queens, but dat don't mean we's gonna let 'er go. She'll come in handy when 'er brudda needs 'er back," the boy smiled get a few howls from his gang.  
"Bandit, please." Preacher begged again.  
"Look, Preach, we's ain't looking ta fix ya, but if ya's stand in our way," Bandit advanced closer, making his club more threatening.  
"Brooklyn never would fight this dirty," Preacher spoke on. "Remember ya brother, Slash. Crash, he would say ta fight fair," Preacher tried to strike a nerve.  
"An it wasn't dat fair when da Lord took 'em from me when he's got in dat fight wit dis here goil's brudda," Slash hissed back as Sneaks closed her eyes.  
"Graft fights a fair fight," she coughed out as she felt the boy push her aside into another boy's arms.  
"Dis ain't none of ya business, just like Bandit says," Slash hissed, pointing his finger at Preacher.  
"Let's go boys," Bandit called as they headed off, carrying Sneaks off.  
"Preacher!" Sneaks yelled trying to reach out for his hand, but another one of Queens' goons knocked him down.  
"Sneaks! Don't worry! I'll get help! Trust the Lord!" Preacher called back, attempting to stand up as another boy kicked in the side, sending his breath out of his lungs as he choked to get it back.  
"What's going on here? Preacher?" David called as he ran in the other entrance of the alley.  
"David—"Preacher tried to force out. "Queens, Sneaks," he pointed as David gazed down at Preacher and then back at the alley watching a group of boys walking off with Graft's sister.  
"Go get help," David called running after the group, his father close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bubblegum looked up as Graft, Jack and Spot ran into Irving Hall lead by Blink. The night's events ran through her head as she tried to make sense out of what happened. Things had been going so smoothly, and the next minute, pure chaos had broken out in Irving Hall. Next to her crouched on the ground in a bloody mess was Crutchy. She hugged Windy and watched as Jack made his way towards them.  
"Crutchy," Jack called in an alarmed manor, pushing past and kneeling down next to his buddy. "Crutchy, it's okay, Jack's here," Jack cooed as Crutchy laid emotionless in his unconscious state.  
"What happened?" Spot demanded as he looked at a few other injured Newsies, a few of his own.  
"A group o' Queens came in," Swifty replied, dabbing a bloody lip. " We's had no where ta run," he replied as Medda hurried from the back stage carrying several towels.  
"Why any one would do this," she huffed, choking on tears as she handed them to the boys to clean up. "And ta Crutchy!" she cried. "They came in, marching in like they owned the place. I guess they broke through the door," she explained through her arms in the air. "There might have been ten, fifteen of them, all armed," she went on explaining what had happened.  
"Punky, you's okay?" Dutchy walked over, making sure she was all right. She sat clutching her legs in her arms, rocking back and forth under a table.  
"Why?" she mumbled as Hades ran over with a glass of water.  
"Here, drink dis," she said shoving it in front of Punky who just pushed it away. "Come on, let's go." She tried once again, but Punky kept pushing it out of the way. "Oh dat's it," Hades huffed dumping the glass of water over Punky's head.  
"What da hell!" Punky screamed, water dripping through her hair and down her face as Dutchy choked back a laugh and ended up making a snorting noise.  
"Where's Dave?" Jack asked glancing around.  
"I's think he ran out wit me," Blink replied, carefully stepping over Boots.  
"Jack!" Preacher's voice called as he ran into Irving Hall holding his side.  
"We's got a major problem heah," Jack said turning back to Preacher allowing Crutchy to enter Preacher's view.  
"How bad is he?" Preacher asked striding over.  
"Bad," Jack replied.  
"We also have another problem," Preacher spoke up, watching as Medda started to dab at Crutchy's wounds.  
"What's dat?" Jack asked his eyes shooting up at Preacher.  
"It's Sneaks," Preacher said as Graft turned his attention towards him.  
"Me sista? What 'bout 'er?" he asked.  
"Queens," was all Preacher could manage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shh, do ya hear dat?" London called again as Luna listened intently. They heard a scream coming down the street, heading their way.  
"Let go! Help!" the female's voice cried out in a familiar tone.  
"Shut 'er up!" a males voice bellowed as they got closer.  
"Dat's Sneaks' voice!" Luna suddenly exclaimed in a hushed whisper.  
"A friend?" Snare questioned as Luna nodded. "Well, dat sounded like Bandit's voice," he said, his eyes narrowing. Luna noticed small veins in his neck slowly beginning to stick out and bulge.  
"Dares a lot o' 'em," KO said, sneaking his head around the corner then coming back to them. "And dey do have a goil wit 'em." The waited in the shadows only a minute until the Queens gang marched into their view, holding their female hostage. Sneaks struggled as one of the Queens punched her across the face, hushing her cries for help.  
"Sneaks," Luna gasped as London clasped her hand over her mouth to make sure she stayed quiet. As soon as they were out of view, Snare was ready with a plan.  
"I's got an idea," Snare spoke up in a hushed whisper, incase they were still in earshot. "We's need ta split up," he said gazing between them. "If we's split up, some o' us can warn da utter's dat Queens has a hostage. Da rest o' us can follow 'em and spy on dem. See where dey's take 'er too an' see if we's can get 'er free. I's know dat dis is one huge cut foah Brooklyn, by takin' 'er." Snare informed.  
"Why?" Stretch questioned.  
"'Cause Sneaks is as good as a sistah ta Spot Conlon, not ta mention, dat Graft O'Halloran ain't gonna be a happy guy once he finds out dey got 'is sistah," London replied, answering her questioned.  
"I's going ta Manhattan," Luna stated flatly. Her mind was racing about the other girls, if they were in trouble, or hurt...or worse.  
"I's can go track down Sneaks den," Stretch offered as Snare nodded. "Right. I's want London ta go with Luna along wit Dusk. KO, Stretch an' I'll go track down Queens. We's betta goes now, befoah we's lose 'em." Snare ordered standing up and leaving. "I's try an' send woid once I got some," he added to Dusk who nodded and lead London and Luna towards Irving Hall.  
"Ready?" he's called to his group. Stretch nodded, feeling her stomach tighten ever so slightly.  
"Ya's gotta stay quiet an' out of site. Dare's way more den dem, den dare are o' us," he pointed out the obvious. "If dey's find us," he let his sentence drop, but Stretch new what the rest of it was. If they found them, they were as good as dead. Shade entered Stretch's mind as she gave a shutter and headed off into the city, following KO. 


End file.
